She Has Your Eyes
by EvanescentBeauty
Summary: COMPLETE! Cuddy secretly had House's child in college, but put her up for adoption. Now, the girl has entered PPTH, and it's time for Cuddy to come clean. Huddy, with a bit of inferred CuddyWilson in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh my god...how am I going to tell him? Oh, how am I ever going to tell him...**_

_Lisa Cuddy sat on her bed, trembling in the cold winter air that was blowing annoyingly through her dorm window. She had her hands clamped painfully around her shoulders, ghosts of attempting to rub away the cold, but she had finally figured that she was going to feel cold anyway. She felt strangely breathless, even though she hadn't moved for over forty-five minutes._

_**He's going to hate me...he's going to hate me worse than the professors...**_

_She knew this was all her fault. It was her senior year of college. She had been accepted to a great medical school in Michigan, and so had Greg. She was so happy about that, but then her 21st birthday just had to come around, and Greg had just had to be there. Well, why wouldn't he? It was her birthday...she could finally drink. And he would be leaving for Michigan sooner than she was...Unfortunately, someone as good looking as House and something as unstable as a bottle of tequila didn't exactly add up. She couldn't have been more furious with herself. This baby would ruin everything...She was stupid to blame the baby. It was not her fault...her? His? Its? _

_She heard a knock on the door, loud and rapping. It was Jenna, coming back from a party, no doubt. And Cuddy betted 50 bucks that she would be as wasted as...as a doctor-in-training on her 21st birthday with another attractive doctor-in-training. _

_She pinched herself angrily. _

_Cuddy hear giggling outside and the sound of slurred goodbyes as Jenna, her roommate and best friend, stumbled through the door. _

_"Hey Lisazzz..." she slurred. "Wutcha doinupsuhlite?" Cuddy didn't even bother answering. Jenna sat down on the bed next to her, jiggling the bed annoyingly. She wrapped her arms around her and smiled. _

_"You're ma best freenndd," she said groggily, her breath reeking of alcohol. Cuddy peeled off her fingers, disgusted. _

_"Where have you been?" she snapped. Jenna blinked slowly._

_"Where do you think?" she asked. Cuddy rolled her eyes and went over to the corner of the room, where she sat in a chair. _

_"I have too much to think about without you bursting in bloody drunk. I mean, you might as well have had a lamp shade on your head!" snapped Cuddy. She massaged her temples and ran her fingers through her hair. She stood up in a sudden surge of energy and walked monotonously out the door and down the hall. She was going to tell him...oh God...she would tell him and he would hate her. She stood in front of the door, looking at the door with an ominous sense of dread. She brushed a lock of curly dark brown hair behind her air and knocked on the door firmly. One...two...three..._

_The door clicked open to reveal Greg's roommate._

_"Hey, James," said Cuddy softly. "Is Greg there?"_

_"Uh...yeah, he is. Do you want to come in?" he asked politely. _

_"N-no, I just...uh...it's urgent, James, please?"_

_Wilson nodded. "One sec."_

_He went back into Greg's room where Cuddy saw him sitting there, but she acted dumb, and twiddled her thumbs casually, and stared at the ground. She heard the bassy rumbling of the two men talking, before he came out to meet her, shutting the door behind him. She felt his hands at her hips, and his lips on hers before she could even stop it. She moaned softly before pushing him gently away. _

_"Hey, Lisa," he whispered. "What's up?"_

_"I..." The words caught in her throat. "I have to..." She cleared her throat nervously. _

_"Really?" asked House, sarcastically. She looked up into his gorgeous face with hopelessness. Seeing her pained expression, his face changed into a look of genuine sincerity. His grip on her waist tightened, and his blue eyes shone with concern._

_"Lisa, what's wrong?" he asked. "Is it school? Jenna?"_

_"N-no...it's nothing like that," she whispered. She pushed her face into his warm chest, basking in his comforting embrace, as his arms wrapped around her. He kissed the top of her head paternally before brushing away the tears that fell from her gray eyes. In that moment, Cuddy realized that she loved House too much to let a baby get in the way. She would put it up for adoption (she had always been against abortion) and no one would ever need to know. Not even the father. _

_She looked up into his blue eyes and smiled. _

_"It's nothing," she whispered. "I just needed to be with you for a while."_

_"Are you sure?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. _

_"Just...stress. You know...mid-terms and stuff."_

_He looked at her suspiciously for a minute, before nodding._

_"I'm fine now, though," said Cuddy quickly. "Thanks."_

_He smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips before returning to his room. It wasn't until she returned to her own dorm room that she burst into tears._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Wait a minute," said Jenna. "You're telling me that you're pregnant?"_

_Cuddy nodded._

_"With House's child?"_

_She nodded again. Jenna gave a nervous little laugh, and squeezed Cuddy's hand._

_"Okay...heh...Lisa? I-I love you, but have you completely lost your mind??"_

_Cuddy rolled her eyes._

_"What?" she snapped. "And oh my god, SHHH!"_

_"You have to tell him!" whispered Jenna furiously._

_"No!" snapped Cuddy. "I can't! I don't want to lose him!"_

_"You're being ridiculous!" snapped Jenna. "For God's sake, you can't expect him to not realize when your belly grows to the size of a beach ball and the little person that's shooting out of you in nine months!"_

_"Calm down!" cried Cuddy to Jenna, who was looking on the edge of hysterics._

_"How are you not panicking?" cried Jenna. "Do you not realize how much a crap hole you've dug for yourself?"_

_"Oh, it's coming," grumbled Cuddy. "But he's leaving next month, and I'll have the baby sometime in the summer, so he never has to know."_

_"Too risky!" said Jenna in a singsong voice. "I still say abortion's the right way to go."_

_"And I still say get a life! I'm not killing my child!"_

_"You're not killing it!"_

_"Yes I am!"_

_The clock ticked 7:00 and Cuddy got up._

_"I need breakfast. You've drained all energy from me, Jenna," snapped Cuddy irritably._

_-----------------------------------_

_"Hey, Lisa, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Wilson. Cuddy looked around, then nodded, following him to the hall behind the cafeteria._

_"Yes?" she asked._

_"Alright, this is really none of my business," he said quickly. "But...I just have to know."_

_Cuddy looked at him expectantly, and Wilson ruffled his hair nervously._

_"Are you pregnant?" he whispered. Cuddy took a step back, completely aghast._

_"What?" she breathed. "How do you--"_

_"Well, I know about you and House, and about your twenty-first birthday. And you came to House in absolute tears last night. I just needed to know."_

_"You think I wouldn't tell him if I was having his child?" asked Cuddy, trying to sound offended._

_"I think you're pregnant, and pregnant women make drastic decisions. Decisions that don't really...coincide with their morals."_

_Cuddy took a deep breath._

_"I am," she whispered, looking at the ground. There was a long, awkward silence before Wilson finally spoke again._

_"You have to tell him," he said quietly._

_"Yah, that's a popular opinion," scoffed Cuddy, folding her arms._

_"Are you afraid of him?" asked Wilson, with a small smile._

_"I'm not afraid __**of **him," snapped Cuddy, truly offended this time. "Just...of losing him."_

_"You think he's that cold?" asked Wilson. "You think he'd just abandon you in such a drastic time of need?"_

_"I think I might scare him away...and I just..." she sighed. "I love him so much."_

_Wilson shuffled his feet uncomfortably._

_"He won't leave you," he said. "But as a father, it's his right to know." Cuddy could have kicked him for sounding so ethical. __Stupid Wilson and his stupid morals._

_"It's my baby," she snapped lamely._

_"It's his too," cried Wilson, exasperated. "It takes two of you to make the baby and it takes two to raise one!"_

_"You think I can't take care of myself?" asked Cuddy, folding her arms._

_"It's not you, Cuddy. It's the baby. A child needs a mother and a father. Two people to argue with. A parent to go to when the other won't let them get that new video game."_

_Cuddy chuckled in spite of herself._

_"House isn't that kind of person. He's not a dad at heart and we both know that he never will be."_

_"He **will **be," insisted Wilson. "You need to give him a chance. He would know what you're going through."_

_"How?" she snapped._

_"He's a doctor! He knows the pain that's involved, and the misery and suffering you have to go through!"_

_"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do!" cried Cuddy. "And it's my decision!"_

_There was silence. Wilson sighed._

_"I won't say anything to him," he offered kindly. "It's your baby, and it's none of my business. But...I still think you should tell him."_

_"I will," she whispered. "Someday."_

_Wilson laughed, and Cuddy did the same as soon as she heard how ridiculous it sounded._

_"God bless," he said quietly, smiling. She watched Wilson walk back to the cafeteria and sit down next to House. She saw Greg look up at her and smile. She smiled back. She did love him. Oh, she loved him so much._

_But she couldn't tell him._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** As you may have noticed, I changed her name from Jeselle to Gwendolyn. Don't ask me why, I just like Gwendolyn better.

* * *

"There's a woman in the first examination room whose been feeling nauseous--" 

"That's boring," said House. "Can't we get some patients with..._pizzazz_?"

"This is a hospital, House, not an audition," snapped Cuddy, exasperated. "You'll treat whoever walks through those doors."

"Actually, you can _tell _me to treat whoever walks through those doors. I don't have to." Cuddy drew back her head and snorted.

"You do if you want to keep this job!" she scoffed, pointing at the floor. "Now, for the love of God, get in there and do whatever it is that you do that makes you right all the time."

"Is that a compliment?"

"It's whatever you want it to be," Cuddy said, smiling, patting his cheek sarcastically. With those final words, she turned on her heel and made to stalk back to her office grouchily, when House called after her.

"I'm sorry I feel asleep during sex last night!!" he shouted. "I'M SORRY, OKAY? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? _I'M SORRY_!"

Cuddy's jaw dropped and she turned on her heel.

"I don't know WHAT you put in my drink, but it sure as hell worked!" he shouted again, limping back towards his office."

She felt the blood rush to her face, as people turned to stare at her. Some people were even snickering. She had never been so humiliated in her entire life. She rubbed her forehead self-conciously, feeling her skin blazing hot. She took small, quiet steps back to her office, sitting down in her chair and combing her fingers through her hair anxiously.

_He has hit rock bottom, _she growled to herself. _ROCK. BOTTOM. _

After she had sliced through every mortifying second of her humiliation, she finally got back to business. _Why does he have to be so stubborn? _she thought grouchily. Of course, she asked herself this very question every day, but she knew it wouldn't do her any good. He was a brilliant doctor, and that's why she had hired him. Of course, she hadn't expected to see him show up in New Jersey unexpectedly, jobless, and his inquiries left little to argue with. His records showed that he was a good doctor, but he'd been fired because he had given a patient treatment that he hadn't wanted...even though it ended up saving the patient's life. She didn't like it when House did things without her permission...he was always one step short of toeing the line between saving a life and a lawsuit. All she was doing, and all that she had ever tried to do was run a decent, working hospital with doctors who actually had a clue. House had more than a clue, but he wasn't always ethical.

She flipped through the files on her desk, halfhazardly, not really looking at them. She finally pushed the files aside enough so that a small portion of her desk calendar could be seen, showing the date; July 21st. There was a large red star on the date, and Cuddy's stomach leaped. How could she have forgotten? It was her daughter's 18th birthday...Emily's birthday. Of course, she had no idea what her adoptive parents had named her, as she had given her up as soon as she had been weaned. But if she had kept the child, she would have named her Emily. She had loved the beautiful name ever since she was thirteen, and had swore that she would give the name to her first daughter.

Cuddy covered her face with her hands and sighed. This information was not what she needed to have right now. Why couldn't it have been tomorrow? Tomorrow was Saturday, and she could have had time to drink in the day and appreciate it. But now she was just too busy.

_What if you had actually kept her? Would you be too busy then?_

Of course not!

_Then why isn't it important now?_

Because she's not mine.

Cuddy stood up and pushed open the glass door to her office. She wanted to go outside for a bit, get some fresh air. As she passed Exam room A, she listened for any sound of what House was up too, even though the rooms were soundproof. She glared at the door. It was open, albeit only a crack, but the patient should be given privacy. She reached out to push the door shut (she would scold House later), when she stopped. She didn't know why, but she strained her ears to listen.

"...this really sucks...It's my birthday."

"Really?" she heard House say.

"Yeah, my eighteenth birthday."

Cuddy narrowed her gray eyes, her brow furrowing in thought.

_It's just a coincidence...there are tons of girls in New Jersey who probably have their 18th birthdays today...besides...Emily doesn't even live in New Jersey..._

"So you say you've been feeling sick to your stomach? Any diarrhea, fatigue, vomiting, headaches?"

"Yes, everything actually. I've been having heartburn for a week and I'm so tired...I threw up about two nights consecutively."

"Why didn't you come in then?"

"My parents said they couldn't take me in just yet...I don't even have a car. I'm adopted, you know..."

Cuddy's eyes widened to the size of silver dollars and she took a step back. She stayed still with every muscle tensed for a few moments, before she peered through the crack to look at the girls face. Her stomach dropped when she saw that the girl had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She had only seen one person in her entire life with eyes as blue as this girls'.

_House._

Cuddy couldn't restrain herself any longer. It went against everything she had ever been taught...the sort of thing she would yell at House for, but she had no other choice...well, she did, but she decided not to take it. She pushed the door open. House looked up at Cuddy, his eyebrows raised.

"Doesn't this go against all your morals? Doctor-patient confidentiality?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from each word, as usual.

"I'm sorry, House, but this is urgent." She turned her attention to the girl and tried to deny the fact that the girl looked a bit like her.

"I'm sorry, miss--"

"Gwendolyn," said the girl. "Gwen."

"Gwen, I'm very sorry to burst in like this, but...uh...you say you have adoptive parents?"

Gwen looked at House, then back at Cuddy, then back to House.

"Err...yes. I was adopted at birth."

Cuddy took a deep breath.

"I need a saliva sample," she said, walking to the table at the end of the room and withdrawing a cotton swab from a small glass jar.

"What?" asked House and Gwen at the same time.

"Just a simple procedure...just to see if you're healthy."

This, of course, was a downright lie, and House knew it.

"Dr. Cuddy, if there is a point to this test, I would very much like to hear it, as she is my patient."

"House, I will explain later," growled Cuddy, gesturing for the girl to open her mouth.

_Will I?_


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy sat at her desk, tapping her fingers rapidly on the desk, her nails clacking the wood. Her hand was covering her mouth, and she stared at the wall, thinking. She had sent in the test...now all that was left was the results.

_This is the stupidest, most ridiculous thing you've ever done. It's insane!!! _

Cuddy looked up quickly as the door was pushed open to reveal House.

"Your vacant expression and tappy fingers indicate that something is on your mind," concluded House, walking up to her desk. "And, because you barged in on my examination this morning, I'm guessing it has something to do with that girl."

"Nothing's wrong, House," grumbled Cuddy, ruffling papers into neat stacks.

"Oh really?" asked House. "What is it, then?"

Cuddy looked up at him, exasperated.

"Do the words 'nothing's wrong' mean anything to you?"

"Ehhhh, no," said House. "So cough up. Confess. _Bear your soul_."

"Sha, to you?" scoffed Cuddy, her eyebrows raised.

"That wasn't normal for you, and we both know it," said House quietly, his voice more serious than before. "And considering it was my patient, I deserve to know why."

Cuddy tapped her foot on the ground, thinking.

"I don't know if I should tell you," she whispered. House looked at her quizzically.

"Wow, you usually just snap some mean comment at me...you don't actually ever say that you don't want to tell me something."

"Well, this is pretty big," said Cuddy.

_This is it. Time to fess up._

She stood up slowly and walked over to House, her eyes solemn, and a lump forming irritatingly in her throat.

"House," she said in a raspy voice. He didn't answer, but his eyes looked concerned. She knew that look, so she knew he was listening.

"Do you remember...my twenty-first birthday?" she whispered.

"Do I _ever_!" he cried, with a huge smile. Cuddy rubbed her forehead. She hated it when he faked concern. Maybe she didn't know him so well.

"You know what, never mind," she said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back around.

"No, no, come on, what was it? Okay, your birthday...and?"

Cuddy gave him a scrutinizing look before sighing.

"I didn't tell you the whole story," she said in barely more than a whisper. House gave a small frown, fear flitting across his eyes.

"I...I was pregnant," she whispered. House's eyes widened, his mouth opened slightly, and he took a step back.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed. "I just..."

"You were p-preg..." he couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I am so sorry, House," she whispered. Coming closer and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Greg," she whispered. He either couldn't or wouldn't look at her, but whichever it was, his face showed nothing but fear.

"Did you...err...did you..."

"No," said Cuddy. "I put her up for adoption."

House breathed out heavily, and looked up at the ceiling, clearly agitated.

"You didn't even tell me?" he asked.

"I was afraid that...I mean Wilson and Jenna said that I...but I..."

Cuddy wasn't afraid of his anger anymore. She got her fair share of his yelling every day, but what really scared her, was the tear that leaked from his eye. The Gregory House she knew was always very strong. He hardly ever showed emotion at all, but it worried her when he showed signs of care...concern. He rubbed his eyes.

"How could you not tell me that I was having a child?" he asked firmly.

"I thought you would..."

She sighed.

"But then, today...I saw Gwendolyn, and I--"

"You think _Gwen _is our daughter?" he cried. "You think that this one girl who _happens _to have adoptive parents is our child?"

"Today is her eighteenth birthday," breathed Cuddy quietly. "I kept track."

House's expression softened.

"It is?" he asked.

"Did you even _see _her eyes?" cried Cuddy. "She..." Tears choked out her words. "She has your eyes, Greg!" she whispered, the first few tears falling. There was a moment of silence as Cuddy rubbed the tears away from her face and pulled herself back together, before House finally spoke.

"I did...I mean...I kind of thought she looked like you," he whispered. "You ordered a DNA test?"

"Yeah," said Cuddy, sniffing. "Yeah, I did."

"What happens if she's ours?" asked House.

"Nothing. It's for my own satisfaction."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Come on, seriously," he said with a chuckle.

"House, there's nothing we _can _do," said Cuddy. "I signed her away. We have no rights to anything concerning Emily."

"Emily?" asked House. "Who's Emily?"

Cuddy felt the blood rush to her face.

"It's what I named her..." she said.

"I thought it was Gwendolyn."

"That's what _THEY _named her."

"But you named her Emily?"

"That's right."

"That's weird."

"Shut up."

House started pacing the floor anxiously, his hands in his pockets, his brow knitted. His blue eyes flicked across the room in thought, when he finally looked up.

"Will we tell her?" he asked.

"House, we don't even know if--"

"If it _is _her," cut in House, a bit louder. "Will we tell her?"

"We don't have a right to do that," said Cuddy quietly. House blinked slowly.

"I told you because it was your right as the father to know," said Cuddy. "Not so you could go gallivanting off giving our _adopted _daughter information she doesn't need to know. Information that maybe her adoptive parents don't _want _her to know!" House leaned in close.

"I'm telling her," he said. Cuddy grabbed his chin and pulled him close as he tried to lean back up.

"No you're not!" she said, smiling.

"Yes I am!" he cried. "You think I'm not going to tell our daughter that--"

"Woa, woa..."

House and Cuddy looked up to see Cameron, Chase and Foreman standing in the doorway. They all had looks of confusion if not shock on their faces.

"What's going on?" asked Chase.

"You have a daughter?" cried Cameron. Cuddy opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Err..." She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Don't you have someone to save?" asked House snappishly. "Some pancreas to dissect?"

"We're waiting for test results," cut in Foreman.

"Looks like you guys are too," said Chase.

"Do you have a child?" asked Cameron, her arms folded across her chest, her hazel eyes glinting with concern. There was a long, awkward silence before Cuddy gave a nervous little cough and nodded. Cameron's mouth dropped open in shock, but Foreman and Chase just smiled.

"I always knew you two had a history," said Chase with a slight chuckle.

"Who invited the wombat?" asked House, glaring at Foreman and Cameron, which wiped the smile off Chase's face.

"Not me," said Foreman, with his hands up.

"When did this happen?" asked Cameron.

"A long time ago," said Cuddy.

"I'll say!" snapped House, rounding on Cuddy. "Try 18 years ago!"

This time all three mouths dropped open.

"House, I said I was sorry like a hundred times!" snapped Cuddy.

"You had a child eighteen years ago?" asked Foreman skeptically. "Both of you?"

"No," said House, mocking casualty. "Just her." He pointed his thumb behind his shoulder, gesturing towards Cuddy. His face changed into one of confusion. "Actually, I don't even know how that worked! How did you even...I mean how did I not notice?"

"Because you were really dense," said Cuddy sarcastically. She whacked him on the back of the head. "You left for Michigan before I did! I had it in the summer."

"Oh," grumbled House, rubbing the back of his head.

"We're waiting for results now," said Cuddy.

"Wait a second," said Cameron. "You mean...she's here? In Princeton Plainsboro?"

"We think so," said Cuddy quietly. House looked over at Cuddy.

"This is where we hold hands and start preening each other," he sneered.

"Put a sock in it, House," groaned Cuddy.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have them."

Cuddy stopped writing on her pad of paper and looked up from her desk to see House standing in the doorway, a large beige file in his hand, and a scared look on his face. She raised her eyebrows and he nodded. She stood up quickly, but walked slowly.

"Well, go on. Open it," she whispered. House gazed down at the file, so many emotions playing over his face in such a rapid amount of time that Cuddy couldn't tell if he was happy or just as scared as she was. Finally, he gazed at her with a look of kindness and handed her the file.

"You do it. This is your test." She looked at him, her eyes widening in surprise.

"But, House--"

"I bugged you to get the information that I wanted, now you get yours." Cuddy gave him a smile that showed him all the thanks she could ever give him, as she gently took the file from his hands and sat down at her desk slowly. She opened the flap at the top and slowly slid the papers out. She scanned the sheet frantically for the final result...when she saw it. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked up at House.

"She's ours."

House closed his eyes and covered his face with one hand, the other grasping his cane with white knuckles. Cuddy waited for a response, but when he looked up, he was smiling.

"That's brilliant," he said quietly. "Who's gonna tell her?"

The smile vanished off of Cuddy's face. Was he crazy?

"House, we can't tell her. I was serious. This was just for me."

"Are you kidding?" snapped House. "She needs to know!"

"House, if you tell her, what do you expect to happen? She can't leave her adoptive parents. They are her legal guardians!"

"Well, we're her biological guardians!" snapped House.

"House, please!" cried Cuddy, standing up.

"This isn't fair," said House. Cuddy looked at him quizzically. He had a crippled leg and an addiction to Vicodin, but he had never said life wasn't fair, even though he lived in a position where any other person would be inclined to say "Life isn't fair" quite often. It was a very odd sort of complaint coming from someone like Gregory House, who knew very well that life wasn't always fair. As a doctor, he should know that.

"Life isn't fair," she said quietly.

"Oh don't give me that crap!" snapped House. "You were the one who decided to give her up! What about me?"

"House, if you think I hadn't gone over that same statement a hundred and then some times when I was pregnant, then you're crazy. You think this was an easy decision for me to make? This was my first child! I wanted to keep her so much, but I dreamed of becoming a doctor. I had dreamt about it for my whole life, and I had already been accepted into a great medical school. I couldn't have a little infant running around my dorm room! If I had kept her, there's no way I would have been able to keep up with my studies...with becoming a doctor. If you think that having to give up my firstborn child for a job I had dreamt about for a long time is in any way fair, I would very much like to know now so we can clear this up because I am not going to deal with your ignorance!"

There was a long silence. Neither of them had suspected a long speech like that, and it even surprised Cuddy. She took a long breath.

"I wanted to be a doctor, House. Oh, I wanted it so much. And I had you as well. I loved you so much, House. I didn't want to lose you over a baby that I couldn't take care of anyway."

"That's selfish," growled House.

"Keeping her would have been selfish! Not only did she not have a father--"

"If you had just told me about her I would have been willing to be her father!" cried House. "I would have married you! We both knew it was going to happen eventually!"

Cuddy froze. He had wanted to marry her?

"You...you wanted to..."

"Yeah! I wanted to marry my girlfriend! Big whoop! I loved you, Lisa! I had had a suspicion that you were pregnant...and I would have been so happy for you and for both of us if you had just come to me! We could have started a family!"

"No we couldn't!" cried Cuddy. "We were both too busy..."

"Too _busy? _For a family?"

"House, you don't understand! I had wanted to be a doctor my whole life! MY WHOLE LIFE. This is what I live for, and I couldn't give that up...not when I was so close to medical school! I had worked too hard, Greg. I had worked too hard."

"I could have given it up. I could have gotten a job somewhere...some research facility..."

"No you wouldn't," snapped Cuddy, annoyed. "We both knew what we wanted and we'd kill to get it."

"But for a child..."

Cuddy sighed.

"Please House...I don't need this right now."

"That's too damn bad! You couldn't deal with it eighteen years ago, you're dealing with it now!" shouted House, slamming his fist on the desk. Cuddy jumped, and pushed her chair back from the table.

"I feel like a loser! Just standing there oblivious to everything going on around me! I'm the father, but why should I have the privilage of knowing my DNA is being used? I'm sure Wilson really had to beg for that information, didn't he? The guy's so sensitive you'd tell him anything because he's OH SO GOOD at keeping his yap shut when you need him to! And _Jenna_! Oh boy, did _she _ever need to know! She's a walking vodka bottle!!"

"House--"

"I don't know why you thought that I couldn't deal with it, or how I wasn't mature enough! I don't know how you even had the _gall_...you had no right to keep me in the dark from everything, Cuddy! It was your obligation to me and to the baby to tell me that I was having a child with my girlfriend--"

"Greg..."

"Just listen to me!"

"House!" said Cuddy, looking out the door. Cameron was running towards her office, a look of shock on her face. She pushed open the door to Cuddy's office.

"House, she's throwing up blood," cried Cameron.

"Who?" cried House, still venting from their argument.

"The girl, Gwendolyn," she panted. "Your daughter?" she answered snidely and is look of incomprehension. House began to limp after Cameron, when Cuddy grabbed his arm firmly.

"Don't you even think about it, House," she snapped. "I swear to God I will kill you if you tell her." House didn't answer, he just tore his arm out of her fierce grip, and limped after Cameron without a backwards glance.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Happy Christmas everyone!

Okay, just as a little heads up, this is the first time I have ever embraced actual medical stuff in my House stories (which is a little odd now that I think about it...well that's chicks for ya) so if any of my research is faulty, please let me know so I can fix it. Because I am very well aware that there are MD's-in-training here so I would like their opinion. Tootles! (you'll get it l8tr)

* * *

"Okay, so...what do we do?" asked House, his fingers clasped around the top of his cane. Chase, Cameron, Foreman were sitting at the table and House was standing at the whiteboard, a large black EXPO in his hand. On the board he had written "Fatigue, vomiting blood, diarrhea, heartburn, fatigue." 

"I'll do a endoscopy to examine her stomach, to look for any peptic ulcers," said Cameron. "We might want to run a CT scan too, to see if it's stomach cancer."

"Good," said House quietly. "Do that."

There was silence in the room...a long silence before House finally looked up.

"Why aren't you doing it?" he asked.

"That's it?" asked Chase. "No sadistic, misanthropic comments? No 'better' suggestions?"

"Why would I do that?" asked House.

"Did you get the results?" asked Cameron softly, a concerned look on her face.

"Why you even act like you care?" asked House irritably. It annoyed him when people cared too much when they shouldn't.

"Because if she's your daughter, it might be hard on you to operate on her or even diagnose her properly," replied Cameron smoothly.

"Wow, you actually had a legitimate answer," said House incredulously. "I thought for sure you'd say something cheesy about how I'm your boss and you want to know what's going on in my life even though it's really none of your business."

"Just answer her question so we can run the tests," sighed Foreman.

"_Again_, not that it's any of your business," repeated House, limping towards the door. "But _yes, _she is ours."

Cameron's eyes widened.

"Really?" she cried. House knew she didn't need confirmation. "Really" was just a reflex. He wrenched open the door and stepped outside, towards Gwen's room. He wanted to meet these so-called "adoptive parents" whose rights Cuddy so viciously protected.

* * *

"Good morning," said House smoothly, stepping into Gwen's room and walking to her bedside. A man sat beside her bed, a worried look on his face. His hair was black and slightly graying and had green eyes, so very different than his daughter's blue eyes. House's eyes. The man had Gwen's hand clamped in his own protectively. Gwen's face was pale and green-tinged and she was clutching her stomach in agony. 

"Hi, I'm Lucas, Gwen's father," he said, standing up and reaching his hand out to shake House's. House was in no mood to waste time on petty greetings, so he kept his hands casually stuffed in his own pockets.

"Is there anything you can do for me?" moaned Gwen. "It hurts so much...I think I'm going to be sick again..."

"It's okay, sweetie," cooed Lucas, brushing a lock of her black hair away from her sweaty face. "Just breathe."

"Well, as a trained professional in such matters, I don't think breathing is going to help stomach pains, but thanks for your helpful suggestion," said House snappishly. Lucas frowned slightly, starting to understand that this was no ordinary doctor he was dealing with.

"We're going to run a few tests on your daughter," said House. "A little tube here, some zapping there..."

"Zapping?" cried Gwen, her eyes widening in terror.

"He doesn't mean it," said Lucas, not looking at Gwen, but glaring at House. "Does he?"

"House!"

House, Lucas and Gwen all looked at the doorway to see Cuddy standing there, a defiant look on her face, but fear in her eyes.

"Can I see you in the hall?" she asked, her voice on the edge of fury.

"I'm a little busy with a patient right now," said House.

"Now!" she growled.

House gave a brisk nod to Gwendolyn before following Cuddy out into the hall. She had her hands clenched into fists and her face was contorted in frustration and anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped. "I told you a million times--"

"Actually, if I correctly remember, you told me approximately three times," cut in House.

"Shut up, House!" snapped Cuddy. "You can't tell her. You can't tell her father. Or her mother!"

"I wasn't going to--"

"I don't care," snapped Cuddy quickly. "I don't care anymore. I'm taking you off the case."

"Oh really? And giving it to who? Yourself? Oh boy, will _you _ever be a great substitute! I must say a maternal instinct is far stronger than paternal..."

"I'll have your team finish with her. You can handle the walk-ins."

"This is crazy," growled House. "You have no evidence that I was going to tell her, and you have no reason to take me off this case! And whatever reasons you may have apply to you as well!"

"I'm not _taking _the case!" cried Cuddy exasperated.

"But you're making decisions in her favor," pointed out House. "That's the same thing..."

"I've barely even spoken with her!" cried Cuddy. "I'm doing what's best for her. I'm keeping my distance for a reason, House. You're just torturing yourself. Stop this." And with a final firm look, she turned on her heel and walked briskly to her office. House sighed.

Women.

He turned around and poked his head through the door.

"So sorry about her...she's in a really bad mood, what with her new pregnancy and all." Though an inappropriate quip like this would have made him feel very self-satisfied any other day, it just felt wrong now, which was a very odd thing for House to think.

"The tests will proceed as normal, but I am no longer your attending. Tootles!" He waggled his fingers in goodbye at Lucas, and winked at Gwen before leaving a rather flustered father in his wake.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this was really short...but I thought it was a "cute" (if you will) way to end things. Plus it adds more suspense. As House would say...tootles! 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy the next chapter...sorry about the wait! (By the way, I know I kind of make a not-very-well-prompted deal out of the biopsy, but I'm sorry, okay?)

* * *

"You're off the case?" queried Chase skeptically. "Why?" 

"Some grouchy mother doesn't want my emotions interfering with my diagnosis," replied House quietly, tapping his cane on the ground rhythmically. The whole team, including Wilson, were sitting at the table in House's office and Foreman was at the whiteboard. "But I do have one question," asked House, looking up at Foreman. "Who gave you permission to touch my markers?" Foreman gave a small sarcastic smile.

"Wilson," he replied simply.

"_Really..._"said House, swinging his head towards Wilson. "Next time he does that tell him to go pound sand."

"Oh, don't worry...it's nothing you haven't told me before," Wilson assured him. "Just thought we could use some EXPO to enlighten everybody."

"_Go pound sand_," said House with narrowed eyes. Wilson smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Alright," said House with a touch of finality. "Glad we cleared that up."

Cameron stifled a grin.

"So how did the endoscopy go?" asked House, looking over at Chase.

"Err, I did that," said Cameron, raising her hand slightly.

"Oh, thank _God_, because it really _matters _who did it. _Again, _how did the endoscopy go?" he asked again, slightly irritated.

"It was clear; no peptic ulcers," replied Cameron, scanning the results quickly.

"And I'm sure the CT scan went to my sneaky friend Jimmy over here," quipped House sarcastically.

"I couldn't get much," replied Wilson regretfully. "We may need to do a biopsy. That's the only way to see if cancer cells are present."

"I'm thinking Cuddy won't go for that," said House. "How long till you think she'll start yelling...?"

* * *

"You want to do a biopsy?" asked Cuddy. "You don't even know if it's cancer..." 

"That's what the biopsy's for," replied House smoothly.

"I was talking to Wilson, House!" snapped Cuddy. "I don't even know why you're here, I thought I took you off the case!"

Wilson cleared his throat. House and Cuddy looked up at him.

"It's just a simple procedure," said Wilson. "I really don't see what the big problem is."

Cuddy opened her mouth to reply, but House cut her off.

"The problem is," he said. "Is that Cuddy doesn't want us operating on her daughter."

"That's not--!"

"And she's angry because she knows that I helped with the diagnosis and she took me off the case."

"You--!"

"And she's PMS," finished House.

Wilson's eyes widened a bit and Cuddy glared at him through slitted gray eyes.

"So," said House, pursing his lips and turning on his heel to face Cuddy. "How 'bout that biopsy?"

Wilson and Cuddy exchanged glances.

* * *

"We're going to have to do a biopsy." 

Wilson, Cameron and Chase stood in front of Gwen's bed, while House observed from behind them.

"What's a biopsy?" asked Gwen fearfully. "Is it going to hurt?"

"You'll be sedated," Chase assured her. "A biopsy is just a removal of a small sample of tissue."

"Why do you need it?" her father asked defensively. Chase coughed.

"We'll then examine it under a microscope to check for cancer cells."

Lucas's eyes widened in fear.

"Gwen has cancer?" he asked.

"We're not sure yet. That's what the biopsy will tell us," said Wilson.

"Where is the cancer?" he asked fretfully.

"_If _she has cancer," replied Wilson, choosing his words carefully. "It'll be in her stomach."

Gwen brushed her black hair behind her ear, but her blue eyes showed no sign of obvious fear. But her father was furious.

"What happens if she has cancer? Why does she have it? What are you going to do if she has cancer?!" he asked, almost hysterically.

"Dad, it's okay," Gwen replied calmly, grabbing his hand.

House glared enviously at the physical contact between them.

_That could have been me, _he thought. Lucas sighed and smoothed the hair on top of her head, before massaging his temples.

"We need you to sign these forms," said Chase, handing Lucas a clipboard.

"Well, what happens if you mess up on her stomach? Something could happen to her!" cried Lucas.

"That won't happen," Wilson assured him quickly. "We have highly specialized, well-trained surgeons working on your daughter. Nothing will go wrong."

"No...I want you to do everything you can in your power to see what the problem is. Then you can do the biopsy," said Lucas shakily.

"There's really no risk to your daughter at all," said Cameron reassuringly. "It's a simple procedure."

"Doesn't sound so simple to me," said Lucas. "Please, just do something else."

"Mr. Gravier, if your daughter has stomach cancer, we'll need to start treatment right away," said Cameron firmly. "This is the only way to confirm."

"I'm okay with it," Gwendolyn cut in quickly. All four people looked at her. "It's my decision, isn't it?" she asked. "I want you to do the biopsy."

"Unfortunately, as a minor, you're not exactly in charge of making decisions--"

"About my own body?" snapped Gwen. "Are you _kidding _me?" Her blue eyes glittered with defiance.

"Err..."

"Dad, please. This is my decision."

"Actually--" cut in Wilson.

"I'm sorry," said Gwen with a derisive laugh. "Did it _look _like I was talking to you? You do your job, I'll do mine!"

Wilson, Cameron and Chase stayed very quiet.

"They know what they're talking about, Dad," said Gwen. "Just let them do it."

Lucas sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N:** Unbelievably short. Just deal with it. 

Please let me know VIA REVIEW if you'd like a tragic ending or a happy ending. Because tragic endings are suprisingly easier to write then happy ones.

majority rules, btw


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank God. I've finally figured out what Gwen has. Now I know where I'm going with this. All I can say is Thank GODD!!!!

HUGH LAURIE FOR BEST ACTOR IN THE GOLDEN GLOBE AWARDS!!!! He deserves it...plus he's hawt, but he's a really good actor. A HAWT ACTOR!

* * *

"That was way too hard," groaned Wilson, as he, Chase and Cameron headed back to House's office.

"He's a father. He's being protective," pointed out Cameron.

"It's a biopsy!" snapped Chase. "It's not that big of a deal."

"We're taking a piece of her stomach," said Cameron. "He's not a doctor. He doesn't know that it's not a large piece."

"He's being stupid," growled House, limping through the door of his office. "Like we really have time for that. Like _she _has time for that..."

* * *

"Mom!"

Gwen smiled as her mother, Nora, burst through the door of her room.

"Gwen!" she cried, flinging her arms around the 16-year-old. "Oh my God, are you alright?"

"I've been better," admitted Gwen, blinking slowly.

"They think she has stomach cancer!" cried Lucas. Nora's hand flew to her mouth, and tears to her eyes as she turned back to Gwen.

"You have stomach cancer?" she whispered.

"_No_, Mom," groaned Gwen.

"You don't know that," snapped Lucas. "They're doing a bilopsy to see-"

"_Biopsy_," corrected Gwen. "And they don't even know if I have cancer."

Nora breathed.

"Well, there's no use crying over something that hasn't happened yet," she said cheerily. "So," she said, brushing back Gwen's hair. "Do you like your doctors?"

"Yeah, I do," said Gwen, rather hesitantly.

"Any cute ones?" Nora asked annoyingly. Gwen found it rather irritating that her mother had to insist that there was always a cute guy around, even though she insisted every guy at her high school was ugly and stupid.

"Well, there's a blonde Australian doctor that's not bad-looking," she said quietly at her mother's expectant look. Nora smiled. "And my other doctor has really blue eyes."

"Just like you," pointed out Lucas, holding her hand. Gwen paused.

"Yeah," she breathed. "Just like me."

She looked down at her stomach and twiddled her thumbs.

* * *

**A/N:** This wasn't meant to be a full chapter, so that's why I made another one. Enjoy! 


	9. Chapter 9

_1:00 PM_

_Lisa Cuddy laid back on the couch, trying to take a nap. She looked up at the ceiling and groaned, the weight of her 9-month-old child pressing against her stomach and bladder. She tried to roll onto her side, but she couldn't. She felt a lump in her throat forming. She could never get to sleep anymore, no matter how hard she tried. Plus, all the hormones raging made her feel like crying every time something even remotely bad happened. _

_She jumped as the phone rang. She finally picked it up after three rings._

_"Hello?" she groaned. _

_"Lisa?"_

_Her face lit up, and she sat up on the couch. It was Greg._

_"Greg!" she cried, clearing her throat, and trying to sound...not pregnant. "How are you?"_

_"I'm fine," his gravelly voice replied. "There's something we have to talk about."_

_"Okay," she said quietly. _

_**Oh no...does he know? He knows, doesn't he? Wilson cracked...**_

_"Listen, Lisa," he began quietly. "This has been really great, really...but I feel like we don't have time for each other anymore."_

_Lisa's stomach dropped. Was he breaking up with her?_

_"And...there's this other girl here at Michigan..."_

_"What?" cried Lisa. "I'm going to be there in two months! Can't you wait for me?"_

_"I'm sorry, Lisa," he implored. "Please...you have to understand where I'm coming from..."_

_"You want to break up with me so you can do some slut you found?" she cried, standing up in her fury, which was no small feat now that she weighed practically 200 pounds. "You've been cheating on me!" she shrieked. _

_"No! Lisa! I haven't been cheating, I swear! I'm just saying, there are other girls out there--"_

_"I don't care what you have to say anymore! I thought you loved me! You used to say you loved me--"_

_"I do! But..we can't--"_

_"I never want to see you again!!"_

_She slammed down the phone and sat down on the couch and sobbed. Her shoulders shook, until she finally rolled over on the couch, and slipped into sleep..._

* * *

_3:00 PM_

_Lisa woke up slightly as the phone rang, but she paid no attention. She picked up the receiver and slammed it down again to shut it up. She fell back asleep._

* * *

_5:00 PM_

_Lisa woke as the phone rang again. Tears slipped from her eyes, because she knew who it was. Oh, how she longed to hear his sweet, sexy voice in her ears, but she had to be strong. _

_Briiiiiing..._

_Briiiiiing..._

_Briiiiiing..._

_"Hey, Lisa...it's Greg."_

_Lisa began to cry in a steady stream._

_"I'm really sorry about what happened...I want you to know that I really do love you and I miss you, but this just can't work."_

_Lisa moaned as she began to sob fully._

_"...please...if you're there...please pick up, Lisa..."_

_"No," she moaned quietly. "No, no, no...no no..."_

_"...I hope we can still...converse now and then..."_

_"I love you, Lisa Cuddy...goodbye."_

_Lisa couldn't hold it in. Her shoulders shook, and she screamed in greif. _

_And then she stopped._

_She looked down..._

_Her water had broken. _


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I don't want you guys to panic. The present-time stories are not going to be really short from now on...these are just little blips of present day time while the biopsy is going on...one more Cuddy flashback (for now) and then we'll get some good stuff going. Okay? I promise.

* * *

Cuddy pushed open the door of the hospital as she came back from lunch. She had been trying to get Gwen out of her head, but a meal by herself had only given her time to think about it more. As she turned the corner, she passed Wilson's office. He was looking through files on his desk, but he looked up at her as she paused at his door. He had seen her, so she figured that she had to go in. Besides, she had been wanting to talk to him for a while. She pushed open the door.

"Cuddy," he said by way of greeting.

"Hi," she replied quietly. She clasped her hands in front of her and stood there silently. Wilson didn't say anything, just kept looking through papers.

"Take as much time as you need," Wilson offered kindly with a small sigh.

"You know, don't you...?" asked Cuddy quietly.

Wilson looked up.

"Yes."

Cuddy sighed, a rubbed the side of her nose self-consciously.

"I...I know it..."

She couldn't think of anything else to say, but Wilson said her exact thoughts.

"You didn't think this was going to come back and bite you in the ass?" he asked. She didn't look up.

"No," she whispered. "I gave her away...they said that they were moving to South Carolina to start a family...that's thousands of miles away from here."

"You remember what I said?" he asked. She gave a small chuckle.

"Every word," she said. "I didn't want to, but it stuck to me like flypaper."

She paused before she whispered, "'_I think you're pregnant. And pregnant women make drastic decisions that don't--'"_

"'--_coincide with their morals_, right," finished Wilson. "I didn't think you were making the right decision...but you were my friend. This was your decision."

Cuddy felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away.

"I don't like to see you like this," he whispered finally.

"Yeah," she croaked out. "Me neither."

"Hey," he said. "It's gonna be okay."

Cuddy smiled. Wilson had said those words many a time in the past, and it helped her now more than ever.

"Right," she said quietly."Let's just hope that I can get through it."

Wilson nodded as Cuddy stepped out of his office, not looking back.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Lisa...breathe, Lisa, it's going to be okay."_

_Cuddy was clutching her stomach in pain as the contractions began to come. She moaned in pain as Wilson drove her to the hospital. He had a warm hand on her shoulder, and his eyes on the road. Before she knew it, they were at the hospital doors, and Wilson was helping her out. She struggled to stand, but she finally made it. She scuttled across the pavement with Wilson helping her. He had one hand holding hers, and one hand on her shoulder as he helped her through the doors. _

_The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before...it was like the worst menstrual cramp she'd ever had...only now she knew that there was a little girl inside of her, waiting to come forth. She took quick, tense breaths and her hands were fists. _

_As they pushed through the doors, Cuddy heard Wilson talking to the receptionist in urgent tones, but everything was blurry to her. She felt her head spinning, and soon everything started to tilt. She was falling...but it wasn't so bad..._

_"Woa! Lisa!"_

_Wilson grabbed her and held her up. _

_"Can we get a wheel chair please?" he asked the nurse._

_"He left..." breathed Lisa. Wilson looked over at Cuddy, whose eyes were fluttering in the back of head. _

_"What?" he asked. "Who?"_

_"Greg...he...l-left...aoww!!!" she groaned in pain. The nurse rushed over a wheel chair and put Cuddy into it, where she clutched the handlebars of the chair as a contraction ripped through her small body. _

_Wilson stood up and rubbed the top of his nose. _

_**You've really done it now, House...**he thought. **You've really done it.**_

* * *

_"You need to push harder, Lisa, the baby isn't coming!" cried the doctor. Lisa yelled as she tried to push harder, but she couldn't. Her energy was draining fast...she couldn't take it any longer. She loosened her muscles in a cry of pain. _

_"Lisa, come on...you're so close!" cried Wilson, who stood there, holding her hand. _

_"No!" screamed Lisa. "I c-can't...it's too much!"_

_"The baby's breach, you're going to need to try a little harder!"_

_"No!"_

_With a final heave of energy, Lisa felt the baby leave her, and fall into the doctor's hands. But then, silence. No crying, no nothing. She opened her eyes. _

_"What's wrong?" she whispered. She looked over at Wilson, whose look of fear in his eyes did nothing to make her feel better._

_"Why isn't she crying?" shrieked Cuddy, straining to see her daughter. A moment later, she heard a howl. It was her daughter. _

_She was crying. _

_She let out a sigh of relief. _

_"She's okay!" cried Wilson. "Oh, Lisa, you have such a--"_

_But he looked over, and Cuddy was already slumped against the pillows, asleep._

* * *

_Wilson sat by Cuddy's bed, her hand in his. He looked at her face, her beautiful dark curls caressing her face in a graceful way. Suddenly, she stirred. He perked up, and looked intently at her face._

_"House..." she whispered. "House...Greg...where's Greg?" she murmured. Wilson's heart dropped. She was still in love with House. She always would be. _

_"He's not here right now," he said quietly. _

_"Please...I want him here...I want to hold his hand..." she groaned. _

_"Evanescent love," he whispered. He didn't know if it was his words, or the fact that she was just done speaking anyway, but she swiftly fell back into a deep slumber. He had no doubt that she was dreaming, but her words had hit him harder than anything else. Yes, the young woman was beautiful...but she was not his to love. He sighed. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around. It was Lisa's attending._

_"Mr. Wilson?" said the doctor. _

_"Yes?" he replied, rubbing his face._

_"Would you like to see the baby?"_

_Wilson felt his stomach leap. Lisa's baby! _

_"Is she healthy?" he asked, standing up. _

_"Yes, she's very healthy, everything's fine," said the doctor with a smile. "You and you wife have a beautiful new baby girl."_

_Wilson's smile faded._

_"Oh," he said quietly. "Err..she's not my..."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry!" said the doctor quickly. "My mistake...I'm so sorry!"_

_Wilson gave a small nod. _

_"But...erm...if you still want to hold her, physical contact is good for a baby during its first few hours."_

_Wilson looked down at Lisa, who was still sleeping soundly. _

_"She'll be just fine," the doctor assured him. It wasn't the fact that he didn't want to leave her alone...it was the fact that he was the first to hold the baby, and it wasn't even his. It was Lisa's. It was House's. He had no right. But he felt it as an obligation._

_"Okay," he said. _

_Minutes later, he held in his arms the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. She had bright blue eyes, like House, and was already showing signs of dark hair, like Cuddy. She blinked up at him before falling asleep right in his arms. Wilson knew that he was never going to see this child again, so he sat there in the room, holding the child of Gregory House and Lisa Cuddy in his arms._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I feel terrible. This is the most pathetic chapter I have ever written...I'm just really out of it today, but I had a general idea that I just had to get out, and so I thought I'd leave you in suspense. I promise you, the next chapter will be good and LOOONG.

* * *

"And..._go!" _

House, Chase, Wilson, Foreman and Cameron were sitting in House's office, and House had just given them the okay to tell him the results.

"Well, it's not cancer," said Wilson. "Negative for stomach cancer."

"I ran a tox screen for any drugs, and that was clean too," said Chase.

"Aw, my little duckling has learned to take matters into his own hands," cooed House. "He's growing up!"

"Well, back to square one," groaned Foreman, sitting back in his chair.

"What should we do?" asked Cameron.

"Take a leaf out of Chase's book, why don't'cha?" snapped House. "Guess."

Cameron glared at him.

"Do an LP for meningitis, encephalitis...and anything else you can think of," said House thoughtfully.

"I'll do it," said Cameron, standing up. Chase followed suit.

* * *

"Dr. Cuddy? Doctor Cuddy?" called Lucas. He walked through the door of Cuddy's office with a curious look on his face and peered around. He had wanted to discuss Gwen's medical situation with them, considering she was missing so much school, and how much longer she would have to stay at Princeton-Plainsboro, but she wasn't there. He took a few paces forward, when something caught his eye that was sitting on the desk. It was a file and on it, in fine print, was the name "Gwendolyn A. Graviers". _Well, _he thought. _If it has anything to do with my daughter, I should be reading it._

He picked it up and scanned the paper. He didn't know what exactly he was looking at, and he didn't know what he should be looking for...Gwen's test results? No, but he was shocked when he looked at the top.

All he needed to see was "DNA Test Results", "Dr. Lisa Cuddy", "Gwendolyn Graviers"...

...and "positive."

His eyes widened in horror, and he knew what he needed to do.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hoping this pleases you...Elowyn1992

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?"

Cameron and Chase looked up as Mr. Graviers stormed into House's office, holding up a crumpled piece of paper.

"I'm sorry?" asked Cameron.

"_I'm sorry?" _Mr. Graviers mocked rudely. Cameron blinked, taken aback. "I want my daughter taken out of this hospital _right now. _Do you hear me?" His eyes were blazing with fury, and his fists were shaking.

"Err...Gwendolyn can't leave until--" began Chase.

"Oh, that is complete bull and you know it!" snapped Lucas. "She can be transfered. You guys have...stretchers and stuff for these kinds of things. My daughter is no longer in a stable environment. At least that's what I'll tell the judges. That is, _after _I accuse your _Dr. Cuddy _of intializing a DNA test on my daughter and proving that she was her biological mother!"

Cameron and Chase exchanged nervous glances.

"Mr. Graviers, if you'll just let me contact my boss, Dr. House, I'm sure he'll be able to accomodate your daughter as needed..." began Cameron, choosing her words carefully, and inching her fingertips toward her pager. She grabbed it quickly and began fingering a message to House behind her back.

"He's that idiot doctor, isn't he?" snapped Lucas. "Please! I'm not letting any of you doctors near her! I'm not going to let you--"

"Mr. Graviers," cut in Chase calmly, as Cameron finished her page to House. _Code red at the plantation. _

"Let me assure you, that we had no knowledge of anyone ever issuing a DNA test on Gwen and we can assure you that nothing of the like will ever happen again..."

"Oh, I _know _it won't happen again," growled Lucas. "Because I am taking her out of this hospital and if any of you doctors even so much as touch her, I will--"

"Hey, now! There's no reason to get upset!"

Cameron breathed a sigh of relief as House stepped into the office.

"What's going on?" asked House.

"This Doctor Lisa Cuddy issued a DNA test that I was not aware of!" cried Lucas, shaking the paper in House's hand.

"Oh yeah," said House with a laugh. "This is Cuddy's kid. She's mine, too, actually."

Lucas's eyes widened in horror, and Chase's mouth dropped.

"House!" hissed Cameron in shock.

"Oh no, it's okay, Cameron," said House. He eyed Lucas pointedly. "Because this guy wouldn't be stupid enough to send his daughter out of this hospital when she has stomach cancer."

Lucas's eyes widened even further, if that were possible.

"House--" began Cameron.

"Cameron, shut up," said House, eyeing her. She had enough sense to keep her mouth shut.

"She has...cancer?" he breathed.

"99 chance," said House. "We have to run a few more tests to confirm, but all signs point to yes."

Lucas sat down in a chair, staring off into space.

"No...Gwenny can't have cancer..." he whispered in a pained voice. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, you were so busy ranting about insignificant tests that I just couldn't get it to you sooner," said House.

"What you did was wrong," said Lucas, just as Cuddy stepped in.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Lucas looked over and his face contorted into one of fury.

"You!" he cried, lunging for her. Immediately, House, Cameron and Chase had to hold him back, as Cuddy jumped back in fear.

"House, what is going on?" she cried.

"So sorry," said House, struggling to hold him back. "This little ray of sunshine found your DNA test on your desk."

Cuddy's eyes widened.

"Oh...Mr. Graviers...I'm so sorry," she breathed. "I can assure you that..."

"What's going on in here?"

"Oh, for the love of God!" cried House, letting go of Lucas and limping over towards Mrs. Graviers, who had just stepped into the office. "Out! Out, I want everybody out!" shouted House. "You, you, you and you," he said, pointing towards Cuddy, Mrs. Graviers, Chase and Cameron.

"What did we do?" asked Chase.

"I said OUT."

The group followed suit and finally, House was left alone with Lucas.

"Listen, buddy-boy," growled House. "If you want to come storming into someone's office and beat up my boss, then you can do that in Cuddy's office, but right now, you need to shut up and be quiet."

Lucas opened his mouth to reply, but House bent low and growled, "I said 'shut up."

He closed his mouth.

"Yes, Cuddy and I had sex. And yes, we had your baby. _Yes_, said baby is, in fact, in this hospital and said doctors are treating said baby with all of our energy, do I make myself perfectly clear?" said House, saying it all very fast.

Lucas frowned.

"I want you to assure me that Gwen will never find out about this," he said. "I don't want her loyalties...compromised. Can you promise me that?"

"_Compromised_?" cried House. "Jesus Christ, man, did _I _raise her? Did Cuddy raise her? No! You were the ones that fed her and blah blah blah, and not us."

Lucas's glare didn't lift.

"I said," he repeated in a deadly whisper. "Can you promise that?"

* * *

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, damn..._

That one pathetic word was all that Cuddy could even think as she paced the floor of her office. Her hands were folded against her cold lips, and her eyes flicked over every inch of carpet she could easliy access without moving her head.

"Someone owes me a _reeeeeally _big chocolate sundae," said a voice from the door. She turned her head quickly to see House, leaning heavily on his cane. His expression was one of exhaustion, but Cuddy knew exactly what he meant.

"She stays?" she breathed out, walking over to where House stood, wanting to know the cold truth. Slowly, House nodded. Cuddy couldn't help herself. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around House. Her cheek was pressed against his blue shirt, and she sighed as she breathed in that familiar scent that had comforted her a mere 17 years ago. She had expected as much, but somehow, she couldn't help feeling hurt when she didn't feel his arms wrap around her. Finally, she drew back, seeing that House looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Yeah, I got that," replied House, flustered. Cuddy looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. House didn't say anything. "I'm sorry for everything." House looked up into her grey eyes, and suddenly, everything was pouring out of her mouth, and she couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was having a baby, Greg. I'm sorry I didn't think you could handle it, and I'm sorry for acting so selfish...I'm sorry for putting her up for adoption when I should have just had a family. I'm sorry I..." her voice finally trailed away as a single tear slid down her cheek. She rubbed it away quickly.

"I just..."

But neither doctor said anything...and for a while, they both stood next to each other, unmoving, staring at the ground, neither having to say a single word.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** First of all, I would just like to give a sincere thanks to all of my reviewers; ang catalonan, hell's-sugarrushed-angel/killerqueen, Synch14, gabiroba, HouseAddiction and Silvar for your reviews on practically every chapter! (I'd also like to give a special thanks to HouseAddiction because almost all of her reviews started with "OMG!!!" which really helped me...your review on chapter 9 I particularly liked) Within 5 minutes of posting my 13th chapter of this fic, I already had two reviews, and 6 hits! That's incredible! I can't tell you how much your reviews matter to me...they do wonders for my confidence, and are what keep me going day after day. If you don't stop, then neither will I.

Second of all, I am extremely happy for many reasons! This is my most successful fic ever! With 77 reviews, 12241 hits and 14 chapters, this is my biggest ever! It has also been made the favorite of 14 users, has been put on alert for 40 users, and is a story of one C2!!!

My most reviewed chapter was chapter 7, with a whopping 12 reviews!

This story is extremely fun to write, I'll admit, and I've never had more fun with another. Please enjoy...from the depths of my heart, I give you...CHAPTER 14.

* * *

**Summary: **Cameron has a talk with Cuddy about House, and a special flashback I know you'll all enjoy! A shocking event at the end you won't want to miss! (I know I sound like that guy who does the promos for every show but that's the point!)

* * *

Cuddy looked up from her letter as the clock ticked 7:00. She sighed, and placed her chin in her hand, staring blankly at the wall. 

The secret was out. Mr. Graviers knew that his daughter was being treated by her real parents, but how long would it be until Gwendolyn found out? Would she herself even want to stay? She heard the door open and close, but she barely even cared.

"Dr. Cuddy?"

She sighed, but kept her head down.

"Yes?" she replied quietly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Cuddy finally looked up, recognizing Cameron's voice and gave a small smile.

"Hello, Cameron," she said, as Cameron sat down in front of her desk. "What is it?"

The young doctor didn't say anything for a moment, but it didn't take her long to start rambling.

"When did this whole...baby thing happen? I mean...how? Why? When?" asked Cameron, her eyes narrowed in concern.

Cuddy smiled.

"You don't waste any time do you?" she said. Cameron blinked.

"Don't you think that's a bit of a personal question?" Cuddy whispered, leaning forward in her chair. Cameron blinked again.

"I'm sorry," she said slowly. "I shouldn't have...I mean..."

"Well, I figured you come around sometime with your sympathy and your...care," admitted Cuddy, adjusting her hair clip. Cameron gave a little head tilt of hesitant agreement before Cuddy folded her hands in front of her on the desk neatly.

"What do you want to know?" she asked. "One question at a time, please," she added quickly as Cameron opened her mouth to speak.

"Right," said Cameron. "Well...were you guys dating? Or was it a whim...a one night thing?"

Cuddy sighed. She had really hoped that she wouldn't have to relive this again, but she felt like she should.

"We were dating," she began slowly. "It was my twenty-first birthday, and...I got drunk...well, both of us did," she admitted regretfully. "And, we...didn't use a condom."

Cameron nodded.

"And before I knew it, that positive pregnancy test was staring me right in the face."

"How did you meet?" asked Cameron. Cuddy gave a snort of laughter, and put her fingers to her temples, reliving past memories.

"He kept flirting with me, and I kept shoving him away," she said. "Finally I said 'one date' and if I didn't like him, he'd have to bug off, and that would be the end of it."

"And?" Cameron asked, her eyes showing nothing short of excitement. Cuddy gave a coy smile.

* * *

_Lisa looked at herself in the mirror...new black dress she'd bought, fancy black heels, and her finest diamond necklace and silver bracelet adorning her wrists and neck. Small pearl drops dangled from her ears, but were hidden beneath a mass of soft, curly brown hair. She smiled, just as the doorbell rang. Her stomach dropped...she felt like she was going to throw up, but as soon as it had come, the sensation was gone. She turned on her heel and walked to the door. She opened it, and there was Greg, standing there in a tuxedo of all things. His usually messy hair had been combed back, and it even looked like he had shaved. He actually looked rather...dashing? _

_"House," she said, as way of greeting._

_"Cuddy," replied House. Even _he _looked shocked at how she was dressed, and she suddenly felt very self-aware--very...exposed._

_"What?" she asked. "Never seen a woman in her finest hour?"_

_"No," he croaked. He cleared his throat. "No, I've just never seen _you _in your 'finest hour'," he said, making quote marks with his fingers._

_She smiled, but twisted one corner up, trying to imitate her usual aura. She was trying to act normal, but her insides were bubbling. _I made him croak! _she thought happily. _

_"Shall we go?" he said, offering his elbow. Lisa took it, and stepped down from the porch. _

_"So...where are we going?" she asked. "You said dress nice."_

_"Yes I did," said House, smiling coyly._

_Lisa didn't know what to make of this..._

_"I hope you understand that I trust you," she warned him, eyeing him pointedly. _

_"So, paintball is out of the question, then?" asked House, his eyebrows furrowing in disappointment. _

_Lisa rolled her eyes._

_"Yes, House..."_

* * *

_Lisa felt like her stomach would explode. Not only from the fantastic meal House had treated her to, but the fact that he had been so _nice! _She had never seen him like this...and on any other day it would have scared her to no end...but tonight was for her and House._

_As he walked her to the door, she turned to him and smiled--no sarcasm this time. _

_"Thank you for a wonderful time," she said, pushing all her gratefulness into one sentence. She hoped he knew how much it had meant to her. _

I think he knows, _she thought, as House leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She pressed into him, and she relished the feeling of his fingers in her hair and around her neck. She felt like crying when he finally pulled away. _

_"See you tomorrow," he said. _

_"Of course I will!" she whispered, smiling. _

_"That wasn't a question," said House, walking backwards to his car. She turned around and walked through the door of her house. She leaned back against the door, biting her lip in joy. She looked through the peep hole to see that House had fully driven away, before turning back and letting out a scream of happiness._

* * *

"And, we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend two days later," said Cuddy. "He was really great." 

"Then why did you break up?" asked Cameron. Cuddy's eyes darkened.  
"He found some slut at Michigan to do, so he left me," said Cuddy. "That night, I had the baby."

"He dumped you on your due date?" asked Cameron, her eyes wide in shock.

"Well, he didn't know it was my due date," said Cuddy. "We broke up over the phone." Cameron's mouth dropped in disgust.

"What an asshole!" she cried.

"I'll second that," growled Cuddy. "I think Wilson was nicer to me that night then House was."

Cameron's eyes narrowed.

"Wilson?" she asked. Cuddy was about to reply when it clicked what Cameron was thinking.

"Oh..God, no!" she cried. "It wasn't like that, Cameron..."

Cameron gave a reluctant nod.

"I can tell you one thing, he was a mess when I woke up," said Cuddy. "Apologizing for being the first to hold the baby and saying that I needed House there with me, and yadda yadda yadda."

Cameron nodded. The tension in the room had slightly heightened. There was a silence.

"Thanks for telling me," said Cameron.

Cuddy just nodded.

* * *

"What time is it?" 

"Seven-thirty."

"Oh."

Mr. and Mrs. Graviers were sitting at Gwen's bedside, speaking softly as Gwen was sleeping. They had been sitting there for almost two hours while she slept.

"I have some news," said Lucas quietly.

"What is it?" asked Nora.

Gwendolyn's eyes flickered opened, and as she saw that her mother was staring at her father, and she had a fearful look on her face, Gwen snapped her eyes shut, but listened closely.

Lucas took a deep breath.

"You know that...Doctor House and Doctor Cuddy?" he began softly.

"Yes," replied Nora slowly, unsure of whether it was good or bad news.

"Well, as it turns out...they're Gwendolyn's biological parents."

Nora clapped her hand to her mouth, and it was all Gwen could do to stop from squeaking.

Whatever her parents said after that was a mystery to her, because all she could think about was doctor House and Doctor Cuddy.

_My parents? My real parents? I always thought he had really blue eyes...but I didn't realize that they were MY eyes! And my mother has blonde hair, and so does my father...my dark hair must have come from Doctor Cuddy!_

When she opened her eyes after what seemed like an eternity, Lucas and Nora were gone. She sat up in her bed and clutched her knees to her chest. She pressed her face into her knees and softly moaned.

"Crap..." she murmured.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! I especially liked the date part...hope you liked it too! I NEED SPECIFICS!!!!!!!!!!

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Gwen's eyes flickered open as the first sun's rays slipped through the blinds in her room of Princeton-Plainsboro. She felt very happy, until she remembered what had happened.

Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy were her real parents. She leaned over the side of the bed and vomited.

"Nurse," she groaned. "_Nurse..._"

Cameron just happened to be passing by, so she hurried through the door.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Gwen clutched her stomach as she vomited over the side of the bed again.

"I'm sorry..." Gwen croaked out. She had no idea why she was throwing up...her stomach just felt so weird.

"That's okay," said Cameron, motioning for a nurse to come in and mop up the mess. Gwen rolled back, clutching her stomach. She groaned again.

As soon as the nurse had cleaned up the mess, Cameron stepped forward with a clipboard in hand.

"Sorry you're not feeling well," said Cameron regretfully. Gwen gave a small, derisive laugh.

"You tell all your patients that?" she asked. Cameron smiled. There was a silence in the room, when the only sound that could be heard was the scribbling of Cameron's pen on the paper.

"Doctor Cameron?" she asked finally. She had to know the truth...she didn't know how reliable her parents were.

"Yes?" replied Cameron, not looking up.

Gwen didn't look at Cameron, she just stared blankly at the wall, a vacant expression on her face, her eyes glassy.

"Is he my father?" she asked. Cameron looked up from her clipboard, her mouth slightly agape.

"I, uh...I..I don't--" she began.

"I just want to know," cut in Gwen. "You _should _tell me."

Cameron looked over her shoulder, looking to see if anyone was listening.

"Y-yes," she said quietly. Gwen finally looked up into Cameron's glistening eyes.

"You can't tell my parents that I know," she said declaratively.

"I'm sorry?" asked Cameron.

"I said, you can't tell them that I know," she repeated. "My parents don't think I can handle anything. They don't think I'm mature enough. Either that, or they just don't trust me. Frankly, I think it's both."

Cameron didn't know quite what to say.

"I'm sure they trust you," she replied.

_There you go, _thought Cameron. _A nice, safe answer..._

"Oh ho!" scoffed Gwen derisively. "I respectfully disagree." She resumed the position of staring at the wall, her arms folded against her chest, her silky black hair splayed out over her arms.

Assuming that she was finished, Cameron turned back to fiddling with the syringes.

"They never had 'the talk' with me," said Gwendolyn in a low voice. Cameron looked up, her eyes wide.

"Never?" asked Cameron, somewhat in shock. Gwen gave a small laugh, biting her bottom lip.

"Yep," she said. "I got my period when I was eleven...before all my other friends. For two days straight, I thought I was _dying_, but of course, the symptom was embarrassing, and I couldn't tell my parents. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat... finally my mother took me to the doctor claiming that I was depressed. Finally, I spilled. I was sobbing hysterically and struggling to even breathe until my doctor finally calmed me down. This is the time my mother chooses to tell me that bleeding out of my ass is the normal cycle of--" she raised her voice to a high falsetto, and made largely sarcastic quote marks with her fingers. "--'being a woman'."

Cameron stood there, speechless.

"At 13, all of my other thirteen-year old friends were able to go to the movies alone on Friday nights, but I had to stay home making Mac n' cheese for my little brother while he watched Dora the Explorer. My _grandmother _had to convince my mother to let me take driving lessons, and I've never had one sleepover."

Cameron didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"I know you think I'm this selfish, angsty teen who doesn't really know what she has but..." she trailed away. "I need to stay at this hospital. Everyone in my life has been clueless up until this point. Sure, Dr. House is a jerk, but he knows what he's doing. I don't expect he'd stay hired for long if he was a jerk _and _an idiot."

"Oh, he's an idiot," said Cameron, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but not like that," countered Gwen. "He's smart. And if I'm ever going to get cured, it has to be done by a sane person. And my parents will take me away to some other ditsy doctor if they know that I know."

"Dr. House explained to your father that it's best for you to stay here--" began Cameron.

"Only if I stayed oblivious to the situation," pointed out Gwen. She paused for a moment before adding, "And Cuddy's my mother, isn't she?"

Cameron nodded. Gwen gave a coy smile.

"They seem to bitch at each other a lot...but that totally fits."

Cameron laughed.

"Yeah."

Gwen sighed. "Damn, this has been a long week."

"I'll second that," said Cameron, as she finished her paperwork. Before she stepped out the door, she turned to look back at Gwen. "Doctor-patient confidentiality," she said. Gwen smiled, and nodded, before settling back in her bed. Cameron stepped out of the room and let out a long breath.

"This is getting way too complicated," she grumbled.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Yahoo!!!! Much thanks to Silvar, my 100th reviewer!! Just a small thought...would you guys enjoy a sequel? Please reply via review!

* * *

"Cuddy, I have to talk to you."

Cuddy looked up to see House standing in the doorway, a solemn look on his face, and his fingers clasping the handle of his cane so tightly they were practically white.

"House?" she said softly. "What's wrong?"

House looked down at the ground and sighed.

"I'm quitting," he said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, House, I get it," she snapped. "This is getting me back for what I did to you--oh, what was it--17 years ago, yes?"

"I'm serious," he said. "I can't deal with this anymore."

"Are you kidding me?" she cried, standing up, and stalking over to him. "You're not serious!"

"Yes I am," said House, his voice strangely lacking emotion.

"Why?" she cried, practically yelling. "Because I risked my job by getting you out of jail? Because you can't stand the oh-so-terrible pressure of me breathing down your neck? Or maybe because you can't possibly stand treating patients every day or dealing with your stupid ducklings--"

Without hesitation, House grabbed her neck and pulled her into him, pressing his lips into hers in a hungry kiss. Her eyes widened, and she pushed against him, trying to get away, but his hands were unrelenting. One hand was wrapped around her waist, pressing her torso against him, and one was clamped around her thick hair, keeping her lips against his.

Slowly but surely, Cuddy began to slip slowly into the kiss, feeling every inch of her soul being devoured by House...how she had longed for this feeling once again. She moaned softly as his fingers ran through her dark hair.

"House," she breathed, as their lips parted for only a moment. "Why are you...?"

"Don't talk," breathed House.

"House, I can't--"

"Dammit, Lisa, just shut up and kiss me."

Cuddy smiled. There's House again. She pushed in to kiss him again...

_THUMP._

"Mother--"

Cuddy sat up in bed, rubbing the back of her head that had recently whacked against the headboard. She had had a very intense dream, but it took her a minute to realize what it was. Her eyes widened to the size of silver dollars, and she clapped a hand to her mouth, standing up in bed. A cold breeze fluttered in through the open window, the curtains billowing. It carressed her legs and arms through her silk white nightie and she hurried over to latch the window shut. She had no idea why she'd had such a dream...

She felt her face...realizing it was wet with tears.


	17. Chapter 17

_I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she was gonna meet her connection  
At her feet was a footloose man  
You cant always get what you want  
You cant always get what you want  
You cant always get what you -----_

"House?"

House cracked open his eyes ever so slightly from listening to his iPod to see Cameron standing in front of his desk, looking slightly distraught.

"What...?" he grumbled.

"She knows," said Cameron quickly, as she saw House's finger stretch for the play button. House, unfortunately, heard what she had to say before his thumb could reach the pad, and his eyes popped open.

"Who?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Gwendolyn," said Cameron, looking rather breathless. "She told me not to tell her parents...but I figured I should tell you."

"I am her parent," countered House.

"You know what I mean," said Cameron. Her mouth dropped as he pressed the "Play" button on his iPod.

"House, aren't you a little bit...aren't you going to do anything about it?" she asked incredulously.

"Why?" asked House. "There's nothing I CAN do."

"You can _talk _to her," Cameron suggested, her hands on her hips.

"No, actually, I can't. Cuddy would skin me alive," said House.

"Since when have you ever cared what Cuddy--"

"Besides," cut in House. "I don't want to."

"You don't _want _to?" hissed Cameron. "This isn't just another patient, House!"

"Yes it is."

"No!" cried Cameron, furious now. "She's your daughter, and she--"

"What do you know?" snapped House, ripping out his ear buds, and glaring at her with crackling blue eyes. Cameron took a step back.

"Stop butting in people's business!" shouted House. "You know why I can't talk to her? Because it's stupid!" he spat. "It's ridiculous and unethical to go talk to someone I--"

"You're her father!" cried Cameron.

"I could have been!" shouted House. Cameron froze.

"I could have been her father! But Cuddy had to be the selfish bitch she's always been and give it to those pieces of crap that can't even take care of their own daughter!"

"House--" whispered Cameron.

"Get out of my office," snarled House, pushing her out.

"House!" she cried, shocked that he was pushing her out.

"GET. OUT!" he yelled. He pushed her out and locked the door. She rattled the door handle and pushed, but it wouldn't budge.

"House!" she cried. "Let me in!"

"No."

"You are so immature!" she snapped, rolling her eyes, and walking away.

House looked down at the ground, pondering. He couldn't talk to her...he had made that decision. Besides, there was someone else he'd rather torture.

* * *

_RAP RAP RAP_!

Cuddy jumped a foot in the air as House rapped on the door of her office with his cane. She glared at him, but gave him the okay to come in. He pushed open the door and looked around. Cuddy picked up a stack of files and picked them up, adjusting them to they laid perfectly on the table. A minute passed, and no one said anything. Finally, she looked up.

"I assume you had something to say," pointed out Cuddy. "Is it to make a snide comment about my low-cut top? Because I can see it if we're just talking, but to seek me out--"

"You have to talk to her," he said. Cuddy groaned and rolled her eyes. She knew what he was talking about, and she knew what her answer would be.

"What do you think I'm going to say to that, House?" she asked.

"Yes?"

Cuddy snorted with laughter.

"No, House. My answer is no," she said, opening a drawer searching for paper clips.

"You have to talk to her," said House.

"Why?" she asked distractedly, still searching.

"You're her mother," pointed out House. "And she deserves to know something." Cuddy slammed the drawer shut; half because of her frustration at not being able to find paper clips, and half because of her anger at House.

"House," she said angrily, standing up. "What part of 'no' don't you understand?"

"The 'n' part," replied House sarcastically. "Or maybe the 'o'...I'm not really sure."

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"House, get out."

"Listen, if you don't talk to her, I will."

"Fine," said Cuddy with a smile. "You go ahead and do that."

"Fine."

House turned around and limped out the door towards Gwen's room. Cuddy's mouth dropped in horror. She didn't think he'd actually do it.

"House!" she cried, running after him. He didn't turn around, but when she caught up with him, she grabbed his arm.

"House, don't!" she cried. "I didn't--"

"I know what you thought," said House. "And boy, are you sorry now!"

Cuddy glared at him.

"Now, get your hands off me."

Cuddy reluctantly let go of his arm, and she didn't even know why. House walked away, through Gwen's door.

Cuddy sighed. This was it.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** !!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!! This part is from the amazing episode called "Finding Judas." In the scene where Wilson talks with Cuddy, the part where he says "I can see what you mean about House poking in the right spot" is actually the end of the scene, so I decided to add my own little bit that tied in with this story. Everything that happened on the show is in italics, the new stuff (my stuff) is regular.

* * *

_Cuddy burst through the door of the locker room, the little girl in her arms. Cuddy's face was twisted into a grimace at the incredible heat emanating from the small girl's skin. She had to get her cold...now._

_She slammed open the door of the shower and turned the knob to cold. As cold as it would go. She climbed in, the girl's head cradled in her arms. She yelped as the cold water singed her skin, but she stayed where she was. She slid down into a sitting position, covering the girl's eyes comfortingly as the cold water washed over her skin. _

_Tears pricked her eyes and a lump formed in her throat...she was failing miserably...this girl could die at any second. Her stomach sank as she noticed a rash on the girl's arm...it was back._

_She jumped as House pushed open the door of the shower. His eyes were wild, and he looked like his leg pain was worse then ever._

_"Look at her arm," she cried, holding out the girl's arm for House to examine._

_"Told you it was an infection," House spat venomously. _

_"We fixed the infection!" snapped Cuddy._

_"Well apparently not!" cried House. "I asked you for a broad-spectrum, you put her on the bare minimum!"_

_Cuddy tried to block out everything he was saying...she knew she had failed. But it was his final cutting words that sliced through her like a bread knife._

_"It's a good thing you failed to become a mom 'cause you suck at it!!" shouted House, his eyes crackling. _

_She felt like shouting, "If only you knew!" but she knew she couldn't. _

_With a final glare at Cuddy, he stalked out. _

_Cuddy closed her eyes in grief, suddenly feeling utterly and completely hopeless.  
_

* * *

_Wilson paused at the door of Cuddy's office, looking through the door. Cuddy was sitting in an armchair, her back to the door. He reached forward and knocked on the door. _

_"I'm busy," she croaked. Wilson entered anyway. _

_"You okay?" he asked. _

_"Yeah, sure," she replied, trying to wave it off._

_"Uhm, what I meant by 'are you okay' is 'What the hell did House do'?" he rephrased, trying to get her to open up. _This can't be good, _he thought to himself quietly. _

_"Nothing," she replied quickly._

_"What did he say?" he said. _

_"I've seen House be rude a thousand times, usually to achieve something. I have never seen him be mean just_

_because he can," she said, finally breaking through. _

_"Seriously?" asked Wilson, a bit skeptically. He paused. "What did he say?" He sat down in the chair opposite her, listening intently. _

_Cuddy sighed. "Nothing. It doesn't matter."_

_"Well, I've seen House be rude to you a thousand times, but I've never seen it get it you," said Wilson._

_"People think House has no... inner censor. The fact is he holds himself back, because when he wants to hurt,_

_he knows just where to poke a sharp stick." She sniffed, pausing. She knew she had to tell him. He would find out eventually, and she trusted Wilson. "I have been trying to get pregnant. And House knew. He told me I'm a failure as a mother." _

_"And you're this upset because... you think he's right?" asked Wilson._

_Cuddy closed her eyes. Wilson had been her friend through her first pregnancy, and he would hopefully be her friend now. _

_"I have had three separate implantations," she began slowly. "The first two never took...the last one..." Her voice caught. "...I lost."_

_Wilson sighed. _Why does she want to do this again? _Wilson thought. _

_"You didn't fail," he pointed out. "Those were physical events."_

_"A little girl is...scared and in pain!" she began, agitated. "I was...awkward. Terrified of doing the wrong thing."_

_Wilson shrugged. "That's normal. That's--"_

_"I didn't hug her," continued Cuddy. "I didn't even...reach out and hold her hand. I told her it was gonna be okay."_

_Wilson held back a sigh. _That's because she wasn't your daughter...you'll feel different when she's yours.

"_She needed reassurance," he reasoned. _

_"I told her folks might get back together." She laughed wryly. "When I see people with their kids, it's so_

_natural. It's like they have an instruction book imprinted on their genes." Her voice began to break. "Maybe I just didn't get a copy. Maybe my wanting to be a mother is like a... tone-deaf person wanting sing opera or a paraplegic who wants to..."_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," cut in Wilson. He sighed. "Well, I see what you mean about House poking in the right spot."_

_Cuddy laughed through her tears, feeling slightly better. _

"Listen...Lisa," said Wilson quietly. Cuddy looked up. Wilson hadn't called her Lisa in a long time. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea, here," he continued. "But, is having a child what you really want right now?"

Cuddy didn't know what to say. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and stared out the window.

There was a long silence.

"I know how much that hurt you," said Wilson softly. Cuddy felt the lump returning. "And I know how much you..." His voice trailed away.

"I know," whispered Cuddy softly. "I know."

Wilson gave a small nod, before standing up.

"You did the right thing," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Cuddy nodded, feeling comforted by his presence.

It helped her to know she wasn't alone.

Maybe someday, House would know.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I just want you all to know that I just went to the dentist and am currently suffering from half-deadened face from Novocain! I AM SUFFERING AND STILL WRITING TO PLEASE ALL OF YOU. Be happy. I am expecting TONS of reviews and a plate of jumbo cookies. Yes, I said JUMBO.

* * *

"House, let me go in first," whispered Cuddy, as she and House were only feet away from Gwen's door.

"Why?" asked House. "You clearly don't want to."

"You better shut your trap!" cried Cuddy. "Don't talk to me like that!" She shoved him out of the way, and walked through Gwen's door. She was fast asleep, and looked so peaceful. She looked over her shoulder, looking back at House. He gave her a nod, signaling that she should do it, then walked away.

Cuddy looked back over at Gwen's bed. She bent down, and placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder, shaking it gently.

"Sweetie? Gwen?" she whispered. Gwendolyn's eyes flickered open, and when she saw Cuddy she jumped about a foot in the air.

"Holy--!"

Cuddy drew back a bit, with a melancholy smile. Gwen was clutching the sheets to her chest, and her black hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Dr. Cuddy?" she asked quietly. Cuddy nodded. Gwen gulped.

"M-mom?" she whispered. Cuddy felt tears come to her eyes, and she nodded. "Yeah, sweetie."

Cuddy felt her reaching for Gwen's hand, but she pulled it away, and her eyes were chips of ice.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered. Cuddy blinked.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Why did you leave me?" cried Gwen, a bit louder. Cuddy sighed. She had feared this might come up.

"I...I was a pre-med...and I wasn't ready for a child," began Cuddy slowly. "You were better off with your adoptive parents."

"You don't know the half of what I went through," said Gwen. "You don't even have a clue."

Cuddy sat down slowly on the bed, fiddling absentmindedly with a corner of the scratchy hospital blanket.

"Not very comfortable beds, are they?" she said, with a small chuckle. Gwen didn't move a muscle. Her blue eyes were narrowed into a glare that Cuddy had only seen on House.

"Gwendolyn," she began. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through, and--"

"Does Dr. House know about me?" cut in Gwen. Cuddy blinked.

"Sorry?"

"Doctor House. Does he know that I'm his daughter?"

Cuddy took a deep breath. "He's known for approximately one day."

Gwen's mouth dropped.

"Are you serious?" she asked, in shock. Cuddy nodded regretfully. Gwen gave a snort in the back of her throat, folded her arms and stared out the glass door.

"Do you want to know everything?" asked Cuddy slowly. Gwen didn't answer. She didn't even shift her gave.

"Please talk to me, Gwen. This hasn't been easy for me either--"

"Easy? For you?!" cried Gwen, unfolding her arms in a second, her eyes flashing with fury. "This has only been hard for me and maybe House. I always knew I was adopted...but that was the only thing my parents ever told me."

"I'm sure they told you something," replied Cuddy smoothly.

"No! No they didn't actually!"

And before she knew it, Gwen was spilling out everything she had told Cameron. About her past, and how her adoptive parents had treated her rather poorly, and she had barely gotten to experience anything that a normal child her age got to experience.

Cuddy could do nothing more than listen quietly. She knew that she had to listen to her daughter vent, or there would never be any peace between them, not that Cuddy thought there ever would...

"And this is how I've lived my pathetic, stupid life for 16 years!" finished Gwen, panting like a whinded rhinoceros. Cuddy took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Don't call me that!" snapped Gwen. Cuddy drew back slightly.

"I'm not your sweetie! You know who gets to call me sweetie? The people who buys my clothes, and who teaches me to read and write and who feeds me and who--"

"Gwen, please," whispered Cuddy. "I know this can't be easy for you...in fact, I don't think it's easy for anyone--please let me finish," she added, as Gwen opened her mouth to protest. Gwen closed her mouth, but she wasn't happy about it.

"I had wanted to be a doctor since I was 12. I desperately wanted to do something that helped other people. My mother was a lawyer. She would come home everyday exhausted. She would just...bitch about how terrible her day had been...how she hadn't won a case or how no one was grateful for her work. And that's when I thought to myself...I don't want to come home day after day hating my job. I know I'll be exhausted every once in a while, but I don't want to hate my life. One day it clicked. A doctor. I wanted the satisfaction of knowing that I helped someone...that I saved their life, or even just helped them through a minor illness.

"I remember the first time I gave a baby her polio shot. I injected the baby, and then it was over. The father looked at me...and he whispered 'That's it? She'll never get polio?' And I smiled and said, 'No. She'll never get it.' And...the look on the father's face...tears came to his eyes...his daughter, his child, would never have to suffer through that horrible, painful disease. His child was free from it all. And that's when I knew that it wasn't all for nothing. It was all worth it...because I could...do that."

There was silence in the room.

Gwen was staring at her stomach, her hands pale and sweaty. Her eyes were closed, but Cuddy saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"I always wanted to meet my real parents," she whispered. "I always thought it would be so...wonderful. You would take me away somewhere, and we'd have a happy life...but...I was wrong."

It hurt Cuddy so much to hear these things coming from the mouth of her one and only daughter.

"Gwen, please...I never wished for anything but your safety and happiness," whispered Cuddy. "I tried to be a good mother to you...but I just couldn't..."

"You didn't try!" cried Gwen through her tears. "You sent me away before--"

"Well, what would you have done!" cried Cuddy, suddenly angry. "What if you were pregnant, and you had to...had..." She stopped at the fearful look in Gwen's eyes.

"Oh...Gwen, I'm sorry..." she whispered.

"Go away," hissed Gwen, not looking at her.

"Gwen, please--"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" screamed Gwen, throwing her empty cup at her. "Get out of my room!"

Cuddy blinked back tears as she exited the room. As she turned the corner, she bumped into House, who had been standing just outside the door, out of eyesight.

"Whoa...what is it?" he asked, at the tearful look on Cuddy's face.

"She hates me!" cried Cuddy. "She..." she wiped a tear from her face. "She hates me for what I did to her."

House didn't say anything.

"Let me talk to her," he said quietly.

"Fine," croaked Cuddy. "Then meet me in my office."

House didn't reply. He didn't need to.


	20. Chapter 20

_"And, of course, you will have no entitled rights to the child whatsoever, unless verified by the adoptive guardians, and you are not allowed to contact the child in anyway unless verified by the adoptive guardians. Do you understand all of this?"_

_Lisa looked into the eyes of Mr. Summers, the adoption agency worker who was helping her. She hated even thinking about it. This man was helping her practically sell her child away to complete strangers. She looked down at the forms, then down at her steadily-growing stomach. _

_In front of her sat a young man with blonde hair and a woman with black hair. They both had brown eyes and wide smiles. _

_"I know this can't be easy for you," cooed the woman softly. "But rest assured, your daughter will be well cared for in our home."_

_Lisa could barely crack a smile. _

_"Err, if you'd like, we can step out for a few minutes to give you some time," suggested Lucas kindly. Lisa looked up. He had practically spoken her thoughts. _

_"That would be nice, thank you," replied Lisa softly. The couple and the adoption agency worker gave small nods and quietly stepped out. _

_Lisa looked down and stroked her stomach over her blue cotton shirt. It was a feeling unlike any other. To know that a little person was growing inside her...the feeling was unbelievable. She looked down at the forms in front of her...so many to sign. _

_It was just a little signature...a cursive "L" and some squiggles...then a large swirly "C" and some scribbles. Repeat that four or five times and her baby was officially signed away. _

You can still get out of this, _she thought desperately. _Walk away now, and you'll have a beautiful baby girl to raise...you'll be a mother! Just like you've always dreamed about.

_**Yes**, her conscience admitted. **But I always thought it would be after medical school, with a big home and a white picket fence...and a little dog. And there would be a perfect man to accompany her. **_

_Greg..._

_Greg... _

_Greg..._

_Greg..._

_Greg..._

_Greg..._

_Gre--NO!!!_

_She felt her insides about to burst...STOP IT!!!! STOP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Everything inside her head was screaming..._

_"Miss Cuddy?"_

_She jumped. _

_"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt...but...are you ready?"_

_Cuddy looked down at the papers. Crisp, white...and fresh. _

_She leaned forward..._


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** First of all, I would like to thank all of you for all of your reviews! It makes me feel all warm inside, and I can't thank you enough! I never expected this story to go so far, or to be so popular, but what do you know?!

The truth is, I'm actually home sick today with a 100.7 fever and a stuffy nose and cough like you wouldn't believe but I just had to write...and you know what else? I missed Valentine's Day at school so I got NO candy from my friends, and (I know I sound bratty when I say this, but just go with it) I only got two pathetic little truffles from my parents!!!!!! I am having a freak sugar attack...I NEED SUGAR!!! Even something CHOCOLATE covered would be nice...like Rasinets...or those choco-covered cherries from Starbucks...you guys ever had those? Three words, man. OH. MY. GOD.

Well, I've blabbled enough for now...on with the show!!!

* * *

House pushed open the door to Gwen's room and stared at her.

"I don't want to talk to you," growled Gwen, not even bothering to look at him.

"Shut up," said House in a gravelly voice. Gwen didn't say anything.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

"You're an idiot!" House snapped finally.

Gwen's face whipped to face him, her blue eyes crackling like liquid fire.

"Why? 'Cuz I made your girlfriend cry?" she sneered.

"Stop this whole 'woe-is-me-my-life-is-terrible' thing. It's really annoying," cried House.

"Oh, you're a fine one to talk!" scoffed Gwen, pushing herself up in her bed.

"You don't have to walk around with this," he cried, brandishing his cane. "And I do my job. You just sit there like a pile of rocks doing nothing."

"You take that back," whispered Gwen in a deadly whisper. "You have--"

"Spare me the crap, will you?" begged House sadistically.

"You have no idea--!"

"Oh, I think I have an idea," House assured her.

"Why do you think you have a right to say these things to me?" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. "You don't know everything! And you certainly don't know me!"

"I don't want to know you!" shouted House. Gwen recoiled, hurt.

"You're my dad..." she whispered.

"Big difference between father and dad. Dad's are the ones who tuck you into bed at night, make you dinner, TiVo your shows for you...father's are men who just happen to be half of you. I am your FATHER."

"You just don't want to own up the fact that you have a daughter. You always act so cool, but I scare you to hell and back, and you know I do."

"Aw, gosh! You got me all figured out, huh?" quipped House, limping over to the window.

"You think you can get away from everything by insulting them...you think that if you make me think you hate me, then I'll back off. Twist into a ball in the darkest corner of my room and sob. But you're wrong. I'm not going _anywhere_."

"That's possible," admitted House. "But I am!"

And with that he limped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Hey!" he heard her shout. "Get back here!!!"

He didn't turn around at the sound of her shouts, but it was the opening of a door that caught his attention.

"Look at me!"

House turned around. Gwen had climbed out of bed, and was dragging her IV along with her.

"Look at my eyes!" she practically screamed. "They're YOUR eyes!!!"

Everyone in the lobby was staring at her, and at House.

"Silly girl, the psyche ward is level 2," sighed House, grabbing her arm roughly and dragging her back into her room.

"Sit and stay!" he snapped, pushing her into the bed.

"You really think I'm going to give in?" cried Gwen, standing up again. House put a hand on her chest and shoved her back into the bed. She leaped back up and shoved him with all her might. Her sudden surge of energy sent him toppling backwards, cane flying out of his hand. He looked up at her with shock.

"Get your hands off of me!" she shouted. House sat there, panting, still in slight shock from his meeting with the hard, cold ground.

"Do not, for one second, think that I will just blow away like every other patient," she whispered. "Because I will NOT."

House struggled to stand up, but her finally did, bracing heavily against his cane.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" he stated. Gwen didn't know if this was a compliment, an insult, or simply a statement, so she kept quiet. She gave House a look that she called her "Infinity" look. A person could interpret it anyway they wanted to, and get the reaction they were hoping for. The lips were curved up in a subtle way; just enough to be recognized as a smile by someone expecting it, and just serious enough to look like a straight face in the presence of a possible insult.

House didn't say anything else. He turned around and walked out the door.

"Sorry I pushed you," whispered Gwen, as he stood in the doorway. He paused in the doorway, but he did not turn around to acknowledge her apology. It was irrelevant. He winced when he heard a thick splatter against the marble ground and a groan.

"I don't know why I'm like this," moaned Gwen. "It happens every day now..."

House turned around, his eyebrows knitted in a deep frown of concentration, his mouth slightly agape.

"What?" he asked, turning on his heel, and limping a few steps towards her. She had her thin black hair held back in a ponytail with one sweaty, trembling hand as she lifted her burdened body over the side of the bed. She leaned her frail body against the soft pillow underneath her and swallowed.

"I hate throwing up," she admitted.

"No, I meant...every day? Every day this is happening?" he asked. She closed her eyes and nodded, laying her cheek against the bed.

"I'm tired," she cooed in barely more than a whisper. "Can you turn out the lights or something...?"

"When was the last time you had your period?" asked House.

"About..." she began, her voice peppered with annoyance, but her voice trailed away, and she opened her eyes. They trailed up the wall until they met with House's eyes. She gulped.

"Looks like we found our problem," said House softly.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** The amount of reviews I got was fantastic!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE!!! And yes, I am feeling better. :)

By the way, I know I use a line from the last "House" episode---okay, a couple---but I think it's just so funny and it fits so well!!! Sort of meaning that Wilson has thought it his whole life.

* * *

_**Brrr...**_

_**Brrr...**_

_**Br--**_

_"Hello?"_

_"House?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I have to talk to you."_

_Wilson had the cold hospital phone clamped in his hand and a serious look on his face._

_"I am so tired of this," sighed Wilson, massaging his temples with a slight air of hopelessness. He heard a crunch through the receiver...he was eating! How could House be eating at a time like this?_

_"You broke up with Cuddy," Wilson stated solemnly. _

_"How do you know?" asked House through a mouthful of food. "You saw Cuddy today? I didn't even know you two still saw each other."_

_"You're an idiot," snapped Wilson, not even bothering to answer his stupid question. There was a short silence before Wilson heard a swallow, and a chuckle on the other line._

_"Glad you think so," remarked House._

_"House, I'm serious!" cried Wilson. He couldn't tell why he was so surprised; did he actually think that someone has misanthropic as House would actually care? He had thrown Cuddy out of his life...he probably wasn't in the mood for this anyway. _

_**If only he knew the pain he was causing her... **thought Wilson miserably. **Maybe things would be different... **Well, of course things would be different. Wilson might not even be here if House knew. _

_"Look, Wilson, I'm kind of busy right now--"_

_"No you're not. You eating!" remarked Wilson. "And instead of being able to enjoy your meal, I've got to be your damn conscience! I'm tired of being your conscience! I don't **enjoy--"**_

_"Is this really about Cuddy?" interrupted House. _

_"Haven't you realized how...stressed she's...seemed lately?" asked Wilson, choosing his words carefully. _

_"Is she okay?" asked House. Wilson heard a clank of a fork on the counter...at least he had a bit of House's attention. _

_"She's had a very big day--to say the least," admitted Wilson. _

_"That's too bad. So do we all. I'm not going to be there to cuddle her whenever she sheds a few tears--" scoffed House. _

_"You are unbelievable!" cried Wilson, his eyes wide. "You are so self-centered and sadistic!"_

_"And have been since the day I was born. Now hang up, or I will," ordered House._

_"Glad to!" exclaimed Wilson, slamming down the phone. _

_Who was he kidding? It was useless. Utterly and completely useless._

_"Mr. Wilson?"_

_Wilson looked up. The doctor had come to see him. _

_"Miss Cuddy is ready to go home now."_

_Wilson sighed, and gave a brisk nod as he followed him around the corner.  
_

* * *

"I have parted the red seas! All has become clear to me now. You may all go home!"

Cameron, Foreman and Chase looked up at House who had just burst into the office in no uncertain terms. Foreman raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Okay, you can't go home," admitted House, limping over the whiteboard. "But I've found the problem."

"Really?" asked Cameron, eyebrows raised. "What is it?"

"She has a parasite in her lower abdomen," said House. "And as I've said before, a lot of people like to take these parasites...name them, dress them up, play with them..."

Cameron had a look of disgust on her face, and Chase and Foreman just looked confused.

"Anyone?" asked House, sweeping his eyes across the room with his hand slightly raised.

"You lost us with dressing them up," admitted Foreman. "Tick? Tapeworm?"

House made a large scene of sighing very loudly. He turned around and erased the entire whiteboard.

"Hey! What if--"

"I'm wrong?" asked House, turning to look at Cameron, who had stood up. "Very slight chance!"

Cameron rolled her eyes and sat down.

House finished writing on the board, and turned away from it. There was a minute of silence.

"Oh, God..." muttered Chase.

"How do you know?" asked Cameron. "You've done a sonogram, I presume...?"

"Hasn't had a period in two months, spewing for both accuracy and distance every morning since...Ooh..." groaned House, as he saw Cuddy walk by. She turned her head every so slightly to look in, then did a double-take at the board. Her eyes widened and she stepped in.

"Who's pregnant?" she asked.

"Our little Nemo," said House with a twinkle of glee in his eyes.

"This isn't funny, House!" cried Cuddy. She stormed away towards Gwen's room.

"Looks like she's got the sonogram," said House.

All three ducklings sighed.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** I have decided not to annoy you guys with another Authors Note that nobody really cares about anyway, so--wait a second...AH CRAP!!!!

* * *

Cuddy slid the sonogram wand over Gwendolyn's exposed stomach, the only sounds that could be heard were the beeps of Gwen's vitals, and the soft slick of the gel on her stomach. Once the embryo was in clear view, she reached forward and pressed a button on the keyboard, freezing the frame and taking a picture.

"You're pregnant," said Cuddy firmly and with a note of finality. She pulled off her white gloves with a soft snap and threw them into the trash can. She stole a quick glance at Gwen, but the girl didn't look up. Her jaw was stiff and her eyes were narrowed at the wall. Her arms were folded and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail.

"You don't think I know that?" hissed Gwen disdainfully. Cuddy blinked, surprised..

"What?" she asked. "You knew--?"

"Of _course _I knew. I'm not an idiot!" snapped Gwen.

"You should have told us!" cried Cuddy, sitting down on the bed, not bothering to assure the angst-ridden teenager that she had never said Gwen was an idiot.

"I didn't feel like telling you," Gwen replied simply. "Too much was going on; I was stressed and I didn't want to."

"Gwendolyn, some medical tests are bad for a fetus!" exclaimed Cuddy. "We could have seriously hurt the baby! You could have had a miscarriage!" Gwen didn't answer. Cuddy sighed. "Who's the father?"

"Like you need to know!" scoffed Gwen, whipping her face towards her, her blue eyes crackling.

"Gwendolyn, please...I know this must be scary for you..."

"I knew what I was doing," said Gwen in a low voice, looking away again.

"You wanted to get pregnant?" asked Cuddy incredulously.

"Of course not," said Gwen. "But we both wanted it and we used a condom."

"Condoms are only 97 percent effective," remarked Cuddy.

"Yeah, so? Does that mean I can't have sex? Does that mean _you _can't have sex?" cried Gwen.

"You're sixteen years old! You were fifteen when you had sex!" pointed out Cuddy. "I was twenty-one and more than capable of dealing with my own problems...you are too young to be dealing with this!"

Gwen didn't answer.

"Where's the father?" asked Cuddy.

"He's an asshole," said Gwen. "He cheated on me a week later."

Cuddy closed her eyes in frustration.

"This is exactly what happens to girls like you..." she began.

"Oh, shut _up_!" snapped Gwen. "Don't generalize this like I'm some sort of magazine commercial in 'Teen Vogue' or something!!"

"I wasn't trying to generalize this--"

"You've already went through this. Don't you have anything better to say? Because if you don't, you can just leave."

Cuddy sighed. They were both quiet for a few seconds before Cuddy reached over to make notes on her clipboard.

"We'll have you scheduled for termination in the next twenty-four hours," said Cuddy. "Your parents don't have to know if you don't want them to--"

"What?" asked Gwendolyn, looking up. "I'm not terminating."

Cuddy's eyes widened.

"What?" she whispered.

"I don't want an abortion," repeated Gwen. "It's murder."

"You're sixteen years old!" cried Cuddy. "You can't--"

"Can't you think about anyone other than yourself for five seconds?" snapped Gwen. "What did YOU do?"

"I was much older than you are! I was in college!"

"I'm not terminating!" growled Gwen through clenched teeth. "I'm raising this baby on my own. My parents can deal."

Cuddy bit back a harsh retort. It was none of her business if Gwen wanted to terminate or not. She had to treat this like any other case. "Now, you go ahead and tell my parents, because I am one hundred percent sure of my decision," said Gwen.

"Gwen," began Cuddy, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I'm a doctor, but I'm saying _this _as your mother."

Gwen looked up, surprised.

"There are things to consider. You'll be putting your body through a heck of a lot. Morning sickness, labor...don't you think you'd rather go through this with a man you love?"

"You didn't," said Gwen.

"Stop that!" snapped Cuddy, annoyed. "Stop comparing yourself to me because you're NOT me, okay? Stop acting like this angst-ridden teen who's completely and utterly misunderstood and hopeless. It does no one any good, and it certainly doesn't do YOU any good, so why don't you just stop it??"

There was a moment of silence before Gwen laughed.

"Wow..." she whispered. "You are just like Dr. House."

Cuddy drew back, shocked.

"I humbly beg to differ," she assured Gwen. "I am nothing like House."

"Who do you think is more reliable? You, who has barely ever even met House, or me, who has known House since grad school?"

And for almost an entire minute, Cuddy and Gwen glared at each other, until Gwen leaned forward and said, "I'm not terminating."

Cuddy sighed and handed her a clipboard.

"Sign there," sighed Cuddy.

Gwen snatched the clipboard away from her angrily and scribbled a quick signature. Cuddy took it from her hands and hurried out the door.

* * *

She walked into House's office and stared at him.

"She's not terminating," she said softly.

House's eyes shot open and he froze.

"What?" he asked tonelessly. "You told her the 'consequences', right?" he asked, using air quotes, which succeeded in thoroughly annoying Cuddy. She nodded.

"You pulled that whole motherly crap on her too?" asked House. She rolled her eyes again, but nodded. House stood up in agitation.

"What is _wrong _with that child?" he snapped, more as a general statement than a question.

"The girl has beliefs," said Cuddy. "And she's standing by them."

"Bull crap," snapped House, hitting the wall with his cane and knocking back a Vicodin.

"No," snarled Cuddy. "_Not _bull crap."

"You think morals are so important?" cried House. "Here's a thought...why not wear a condom before you get pregnant in college, then, oh yes, here's another one; tell the father of said child that he is in fact the father, and, yet another one, don't wait sixteen years to tell him!"

"Shut up!" shouted Cuddy. "Like you know **_anything _**about what I went through! I--"

And then House did the most amazing thing. Without hesitation, without even thinking about it, he grabbed Cuddy roughly behind the neck and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss that enveloped Cuddy's every sense and made her weak at the knees.

_Like in my dream..._was the only thing Cuddy could think about as House pushed her against the wall and kissed her harder. Finally, after what seemed like years and moments at the same time, House pulled away, for the sole reason of needing oxygen.

"House..." breathed Cuddy, her eyes still closed dreamily. "Why..."

"Shut up," said House. His lips grazed hers again gently, and Cuddy braced herself for another romantic embrace, but only cold air touched her lips as she heard the door open and close.

She leaned back against the wall and smiled sheepishly to thin air as she realized that she had never enjoyed anything more.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Hey, it's me, the author...Yay!

I just want to thank all of you for diligently reading my story...I loved writing it, and I hope you will all like the sequel! Because of this, I know you will all be very sad to hear that this is the last chapter of my story. But in the words of Dr. Seuss, "Don't cry that it is over, smile because it happened." The sequel will be up shortly! I would like to say goodbye, but it's not really goodbye, now, is it?

Alright...it's Thursday afternoon...I've got a "_Super Big Gulp_" filled with Diet Dr. Pepper and three Thin Mints next to me...let's get writing!!!

* * *

The next day dawned bright and early over Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Cuddy, dreading going to work at all, woke quietly at 6:15. She got out of bed and walked groggily to the mirror, when she brushed down her thick, brown curls and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her grey eyes were sleepy and dark, and she was desperately hungry. She dressed herself in a black skirt and a white blouse and poured herself a bowl of "Special K". Feeling a bit sorry for herself, she allowed herself two bowls of cereal, even though she wasn't really hungry anymore, and headed off to work. She got to work at 6:55...early for her, and so did Wilson. That was why Cuddy was not exactly happy to see Wilson walk through her office door the next morning.

"Hmm, I wonder what this is about," wondered Cuddy aloud sarcastically, narrowing her grey eyes and standing up to return a large box to the shelf. Wilson had his hands on his hips and a look on his face that could only mean that it had something to do with House. Cuddy hated these stupid talks. She never enjoyed them.

"You kissed him," Wilson stated simply.

"Excuse me?" breathed Cuddy. "I believe that it was _House _who kissed _me!" _

"Really?" asked Wilson incredulously.

"Does that surprise you?" asked Cuddy.

"Yes!" scoffed Wilson. "Why would he kiss you?"

"Thanks," said Cuddy with narrowed eyes.

"You know what I mean," said Wilson. There was a long silence.

"Is that all you came in here to say?" asked Cuddy.

"Has it happened before?" asked Wilson.

"Yes," said Cuddy. "In fact, if you want proof she's sitting across the building in a bed."

"A bit more recent," said Wilson.

"Of course not," replied Cuddy, trying to sound offended when all she was really trying to do was mask the fact that her ears had gone quite pink.

"Are you...going out now?" asked Wilson.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are we _in _the seventh grade?" asked Cuddy, eyebrows raised. Wilson closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, clearly agitated.

"No," said Cuddy. "It wasn't serious." Wilson gazed around sheepishly.

"Why? What did he say?" asked Cuddy, a bit worried at what the answer would be.

"I think," said Wilson slowly, clearly choosing his words carefully. "That he'll always hold a special place in his heart for you--" Cuddy was extremely glad that Wilson could not detect the warm fuzzy feeling that had spread in her toes. "--but he's scared," continued Wilson.

"Of what?" asked Cuddy with a mirthless laugh.

"You won't believe me if I tell you," said Wilson.

"Maybe not," said Cuddy dryly. "But I would like to know." Wilson took a deep breath.

"He doesn't want to hurt you again."

"Give me a break!" scoffed Cuddy, rather tiring of the conversation.

"That's what he told me," said Wilson, his hands in the air.

"Well, I don't believe a word of it. And don't--" added Cuddy sharply as Wilson opened his mouth in protest. "--give me any crap about how I should be careful not to break his cold, wounded heart because you've already used that excuse and it's _crap_!"

Wilson closed his mouth. Cuddy had feared, yesterday, that any conversation like this one would end in tears, but all she felt now was hot, boiling anger at Wilson's defensive attitude toward House and annoyance at how many times he had come to talk to her. Couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Just talk to him," said Wilson. Cuddy didn't answer, nor did she look up.

"Cuddy--"

"Get out of my office," she snarled. Wilson closed his mouth, realizing a lost cause when he saw one and leaving the room.

* * *

Cameron stood forlornly behind the wall as she watched Gwen tell her parents the news. Nora, in tears, had flung her arms around her daughter's neck, and Lucas looked like he might be sick. Gwen, however was stone-faced and solemn. Cameron felt a presence behind her and saw House come up next to her. Cameron said nothing. Neither of them had to.

* * *

For probably the tenth time that week, House entered Cuddy's office with a sour expression on his face.

"She's being discharged," said Cuddy simply, not bothering to look up or ask him why he was here. House said nothing.

"And Cameron tells me," continued Cuddy, standing up to return a medical dictionary to its rightful place on the shelf. "That she overheard Lucas and Nora talking. Apparently Gwen has taken enough honors and AP classes to graduate early. They're moving to New York. Gwen wants to study theatre at NYU."

Still, House said nothing.

"So, she's out of out hair," said Cuddy, blinking slowly and finally looking up at House. She laughed.

"Grandpa House," she said mirthlessly.

"Don't you think forty-four is a bit young to be a grandmother?" asked House rudely.

"Forty-two," snapped Cuddy. House smiled.

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Cuddy, her eyes darkening slightly.

"Oh, a little tonsil tennis never hurt anyone," scoffed House, waving his hand.

"I miss you," said Cuddy quickly, not bothering to retort angrily. "I miss us."

"It never would have worked out," said House.

"Oh right," said Cuddy with a laugh, looking at the ceiling slightly as though in deep memories. Her voice was cruel like poisoned honey. "It was that slut from Michigan, right? What was it, Tiffany? Sound like a skank name to me. Too bad you didn't get any though, right? Heard she dumped you for some sleaze football player."

House stood there, stunned at Cuddy's sudden harsh venom. She stood there panting, her eyes shooting sparks. It did not improve her temper when he gave a small chuckle.

"I haven't heard 'skank' since the eleventh grade," he laughed.

"Oh, go suck your dick, House," she yelled, completely losing it.

"And...that would be tenth," said House. Cuddy flipped him off and House laughed.

"Last time that happened I had asked Cameron if she was Chase's whore."

Cuddy let out a cry of fury and stormed out the door. House's smile eventually vanished, but he still remained in Cuddy's office. He sighed, and walked over to her desk, admiring the messy papers and smirking at the tip of a tampon sticking out of her purse. Then, suddenly, he noticed an envelope on the desk. It was crisp, white, and unsealed, but on the front it said "**TO GWEN.**" House turned it over in his hand and slipped out the small scrap of paper inside. He unfolded it shakily and took a few moments to read the words inside. His face hardened, and her almost threw it in the garbage, but he paused and decided to keep it on her desk.

He made to go outside but turned around and smiled to himself. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that this would not be the last they saw of Gwen.

With that final thought, he left the room, and popped a Vicodin.

FIN

* * *

A/N: That's it! That's the end! I hope you all enjoyed the story...and the last chapter, but I have a surprise for you!!

I am holding a "contest", if you will, for the title of the sequel. If you wish to participate, please tell me, VIA REVIEW, what you think the title of the story should be...FYI, I will not be accepting titles like "She Has Your Eyes 2"...that's just tacky, and I want something good. Oh, and did I mention? If your title is selected, you will receive a sneak peek at the first chapter of the new story!!! (If I'm in a particularly good mood, I might have a new character with the name of your choice, but don't hold thy breath.) Also, please do not PM me your title, because I am no longer accepting updates from and here's why:::I made one tiny little post on a forum, and now I'm getting updates every single time a person posts on the forum, and it was bugging me, so yeah.

Here is the summary: _It's been two years since Gwendolyn Graviers stepped into the lives of Drs. Lisa Cuddy and Gregory House, but things are not going well for the young eighteen-year old. Now living in New York, and unable to live on campus because of her child, Gwen has to put up with her parents' rather violent divorce, and her grades are severely suffering. Unable to take any more, Gwen leaves home to live with House. Meanwhile, the relationship between Cuddy and House is strengthening...havoc is wreaked and chaos is the only word to describe what Gwen, Cuddy and House are in for..._

The contest will close on April 5th...I look forward to your entries! (Also, I _FULLY _and **_COMPLETELY _**reserve the right to deny all titles if I come up with one myself.)


	25. Chapter 25

I would just like to say that I am truly sorry for my bad sense of time in this story. I made some extreme errors. As it turns out, House and Cuddy both went to Michigan for college, and then House went to JOHNS HOPKINS for medical, which really is important and which I screwed up. So you'll have to forget a poor girl's mistakes...

ALSO, due to my preferance of the sequel's setting, I will be changing something. The story (She Has Your Eyes) will be taking place on Gwendolyn's SEVENTEENTH birthday instead of her sixteenth. Don't ask, I'm just really weird like that. 

ALSO, in case you guys didn't know, I didn't really plan SHYE. I had the idea, and I kept going on whims and random ideas (a sort of write-as-I-go-along sort of thing). But as the first one was so popular, the sequel I _really_ want to plan out. I have some ideas of what will happen to the whole gang (plus Gwen this time) including if Gwen will fall for Wilson (meaning that an older age would be neccessary, hence the change to 17 so she would be 19-20 in the sequel), if Cuddy will be dating House currently or be with someone else (even Wilson), if maybe Cuddy has an abusive BF that House has to "save" her from, if you will (or something) and maybe if Gwen will fall for a random guy or if she will fall for a patient (much more exciting). 

I would love to have all these plots, but I'm afraid that some of them will be too depressing and/or cheesy for my readers, and since they all overlap with different peopel, I can't use them _**all**_, so I would like your opinions. 

Please tell me if you would rather have Gwen fall for Wilson or a patient!!!!!!! Via review, of course, not PM. 

WHAT SHOULD I DO?!?!?!?!?!!??!

* * *

One more thing...I made this special banner for my story...if you want to have it, please take it!! Put it on your user page or in other profile things...I want more people to read my story!!!

Make sure you take out the spaces in the address.

http://i114. Photobucket. com / albums/ n244/ jackSpArr0w2006/ shehasyoureyesbanner.png


End file.
